Rivales en el amor
by Romy92
Summary: Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma chica, pero ella solo ama a uno. ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tu propia felicidad por las personas que más quieres? AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Corría el año 1991 en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. La familia Cullen se había mudado desde Texas a aquella ciudad hacía unas semanas y aún no habían terminado de instalarse. Se habían mudado a causa del trabajo del señor Cullen. Era doctor y lo habían trasladado al hospital de Nueva Orleans. Se había llevado a su familia con él, ya que no quería estar separado de ellos. Él y su esposa Esme tenían dos hijos, Edward y Jasper. El primero tenía ocho años y siempre cuidaba de su hermano pequeño. Edward era bastante nervioso, no podía estar quieto en un sitio por mucho tiempo aunque cuando le decían que parara un rato, lo hacía casi sin rechistar. Tenía el pelo de color bronce, los ojos verdes y era bastante alto y delgado. Jasper tenía seis años, era más tranquilo que su hermano, más tímido y un poco desconfiado con la gente al principio. Su pelo era rubio, tenía los ojos azules y era casi igual de alto que su hermano. Haría lo que fuese por Edward, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad por ello. Los dos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de su nueva casa, aburridos.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo?-le preguntó Edward a su hermano.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-No sé… ¿al escondite?

-De acuerdo. Empiezas a contar tú.

-Está bien.

Edward se disponía a girarse y empezar a contar cuando escucharon una vocecilla detrás de ellos.

-Hola ¿puedo jugar con vosotros?-les preguntó una niña con el pelo largo negro y con los ojos grises.

Jasper se quedó mirándola detenidamente, pensó que era muy bonita, aunque tal vez algo bajita.

-Claro que puedes jugar con nosotros-le dijo Edward al ver que Jasper no tenía intención de contestarle-yo me llamo Edward Cullen y él es mi hermano Jasper, acabamos de mudarnos aquí.

-Yo me llamo Alice Brandon.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Edward.

-Yo cinco ¿y vosotros?

-Yo ocho y él seis-dijo señalando a Jasper, que aún la miraba sin abrir la boca.

-¿Tu hermano es mudo o algo así?-le preguntó Alice a Edward.

-No, sólo que es tímido-le contestó Edward riéndose.

-Bueno ¿jugamos?-preguntó Alice mirando a Jasper.

-Vamos, empiezo yo-contestó Edward.

Edward se giró hacia la pared y empezó a contar. Alice empezó a correr y se escondió detrás de un coche. Jasper se escondió en un callejón que había detrás del coche donde Alice se había escondido. Mientras esperaba a que Edward terminara de contar, volvió a detenerse a mirar a Alice. Le entraba la curiosidad por conocer a aquella niña. Al sentirse observada, Alice se giró hacia Jasper. Le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano enérgicamente.

-¡Os he visto a los dos!-les gritó Edward que no se había movido de la pared.

-Ha sido culpa de Jasper, que no sabe esconderse bien-se quejó Alice saliendo de su escondite.

-No ha sido culpa mía, sino tuya. Si no me hubieras saludado, no nos habría visto-la contradijo Jasper.

-Vaya, por fin hablas-le dijo Alice acercándose a él sonriéndole.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿seguimos jugando?-les preguntó Edward.

-¡Si!-contestó Alice emocionada mientras corría hacia Edward.

Jasper sonrió para él mismo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Estaba contento, ya tenían una amiga en aquella nueva ciudad.

* * *

**Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo después de un tiempo de descanso(aunque en realidad he estado escribiendo n.n)**

**Como véis, vengo con una nueva historia totalmente diferente a la otra. No es tan larga y es más directa (si veo que os gusta y continuo subiendo capítulos entenderéis el por qué)**

**Sinceramente no estaba muy segura de subirla pero al final me he decidido a hacerlo. Este capítulo solo es la introducción, en el siguiente ya empieza lo que es la trama de verdad. Intentaré subir un capítulo diariamente (si veo que os gusta, y solo lo veré con vuestros Reviews y alertas n.n)**

**Espero críticas, consejos, etc etc. **

**Besitos!!!^^**


	2. Primeros indicios

**Primeros indicios**

Habían pasado siete años desde aquel primer encuentro. Los tres se habían hecho grandes amigos desde aquel día y siempre estaban juntos. Cada día iban juntos al colegio, Jasper y Alice iban a la misma clase ya que tenían casi la misma edad, mientras que Edward iba dos cursos por delante de ellos.

Los dos hermanos sentían un cariño especial hacia su amiga y los dos estaban al corriente de los sentimientos del otro. Habían decidido no decirle nunca nada a Alice porque no querían que aquello estropeara su relación.

Un día, al salir de clase, Edward les dijo a Jasper y a Alice que no los podría acompañar a casa porque debía quedarse en la biblioteca para estudiar.

Jasper y Alice salieron del colegio y se encaminaron hacia casa. Alice vivía a cuatro calles de la casa de los Cullen, así que muchas tardes iba a estudiar con ellos. Iban hablando de las clases y de los deberes, cuando Alice se paró en seco en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Jasper al ver que se había detenido.

-Tengo que decirte algo-le contestó ella mirando al suelo.

-¿Y no puedes decírmelo mientras caminamos?-le preguntó Jasper acercándose a ella.

-No. Necesito que vayamos a otro lugar, no quiero que nos escuche nadie-Alice lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un callejón cercano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Jasper cuando se detuvieron en el callejón.

-Verás…es que…tú…me gustas mucho Jazz-le confesó Alice mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido Jasper. Creía haber oído mal.

-Pues que me gustas-le volvió a repetir ella, aunque esta vez parecía que le estuviera explicando un cuento.

Jasper empezó a sonrojarse, no sabía que decirle.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-le preguntó Alice.

-Verás…es que…tú le gustas a mi hermano- intentó explicarle Jasper.

-Pero yo quiero saber si te gusto a ti.

A Jasper le costaba hablar.

-Si, mucho-le dijo finalmente. Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano de no decirle nada a Alice sobre sus sentimientos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle.

Alice sonrió y lo cogió de la mano.

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. Tú le gustas mucho, Alice-le dijo soltándole la mano, pensando más en Edward que en él mismo.

-Pero él a mi no me gusta Jazz…me gustas tú.

-Lo siento, pero él es muy importante para mí. Y no quiero que se enfade.

-Lo entiendo-le dijo Alice poniendo mala cara.

-De ahora en adelante deberemos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido ¿de acuerdo? Olvidemos esta conversación y todo lo que sabemos. ¿Me lo prometes?-le preguntó Jasper.

Alice frunció el ceño, ella no podía hacer nada más. O sí…

-Antes de que te lo prometa, déjame hacer algo.

Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas ya que la diferencia de altura se notaba bastante. Juntó sus labios con los de Jasper durante unos segundos, y después se separó de él lentamente.

-Ahora si te lo prometo.

Jasper se había quedado de piedra. Había sido su primer beso, y no sabía explicar lo que había sentido. Simplemente esperaba que Alice nunca le explicara a nadie lo que había pasado.

-De…de acuerdo. No hablaremos nunca más de lo que ha ocurrido hoy-dijo cuando recobró el sentido.

Los dos empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia sus casas, sin hablarse. Sería muy difícil para Jasper olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel callejón.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Antes de nada aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en absoluto (es que ayer se me olvidó comentarlo u.u). Sé que Jasper me pertenecerá algún día, pero hasta que llegue ese día, todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bueno ya véis que la historia va tomando forma. Muchas gracias a la gente que ayer puso la historia en sus alertas y a la gente que dejó un Review, todos me hicisteis muy feliz n.n**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Espero que continues pasándote, que ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews!^^**

**Fabi: Gracias a ti tb! Y respecto a tu duda, pelean por el amor de Alice. Aunque no pelean pelean...bueno ya verás a que me refiero cuando avance la historia!:)**

**Kahia-chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el comienzo de la historia, espero que no te decepciones con la continuación!**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, si créeis que este capitulo merece un Review no tenéis que hacer nada más que dejarlo (que yo estaré muy contenta)**

**Besitoooos!!***


	3. Deseo de cumpleaños

**Deseo de cumpleaños**

En la casa de los Cullen se celebraba el 18 cumpleaños del menor de sus hijos. Se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor, acompañados por Alice y su familia y por algunos amigos más del instituto. Los padres de Jasper le habían regalado un coche, y entre Alice y Edward, un reproductor de cd's para su habitación. Jasper estaba encantado con sus regalos, y lo único que quería era probar el coche.

Su madre apareció con una gran tarta donde ponía con letras de chocolate: _"Felices 18 Jasper". _

-Antes de soplar las velas debes pedir un deseo, hermano-le recordó Edward.

Jasper pensó varios deseos, pero ninguno lo convencía. ¿Qué podía pedir, si lo tenía todo? Tenía una familia que lo quería y unos amigos geniales. Los miró a todos un segundo, intentando que le viniera un deseo a la mente. Finalmente miró a Alice que se encontraba delante de él sonriéndole. La única cosa que deseaba fervientemente desde que la vio por primera vez, era lo único que no podía pedir. Su mayor deseo era compartir su vida con ella, pero era algo imposible si no quería herir a su hermano.

Finalmente decidió cual sería su deseo: poder olvidar a Alice de una vez por todas. Sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron.

Después se sentaron todos en la mesa y empezaron a comerse el pastel. Jasper pensaba en el deseo que había pedido, ahora no estaba seguro de haber deseado lo correcto. Cuando terminó de comer el pastel, salió al jardín ya que necesitaba estar solo. Aquello que le había prometido a Alice aquel día en el callejón, no lo había cumplido. No había olvidado lo que había pasado, ¿cómo olvidar su primer beso?

A veces prefería que ella no le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que sentía. Se supone que debería sentirse feliz de que Alice le correspondiera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Si su hermano se enteraba de que Jasper había roto aquella promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños, se enfadaría con él. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que no debía hacer más promesas ya que casi nunca las cumplía.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Se giró y se encontró con Alice que lo miraba detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo el día de tu cumpleaños?-le preguntó ella.

-Nada, solo necesitaba airearme un poco-le contestó Jasper.

Desde aquel día en el callejón no habían hablado nunca más de lo que allí había ocurrido. Cuando estaban con Edward hacían como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en cambio, cuando estaban los dos solos, no sabían que decirse ni como tratarse.

Alice se acercó a él y se puso a su lado con semblante pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Jasper después de unos minutos.

-No te lo puedo decir, hace años que prometimos no volver a hablar del tema-le contestó Alice, sonriéndole tristemente.

-Entiendo-le contestó Jasper-¿aún sigues pensando lo mismo que aquel día?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Si, y cada día estoy más segura de ello-le contestó Alice sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento…pero ya sabes que…-empezó Jasper, pero Alice lo interrumpió:

-Si, lo sé. Tu hermano está enamorado de mí y no quieres hacerle daño.

-Exactamente.

-Deberías intentar ser feliz tú. Está muy bien que pienses tanto en tu hermano, pero a veces tenemos que hacerles daño a las personas que más queremos para conseguir nuestra propia felicidad-le soltó Alice.

-Eso es ser egoísta.

-Y lo que haces tú es ser egoísta contigo mismo, Jasper.

-Prefiero serlo conmigo antes que con mi hermano.

Alice suspiró en señal de derrota, era imposible discutir con Jasper ya que no entraba en razón.

-¿Sabes que deseo he pedido?-le preguntó Jasper después de unos minutos.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Ser capaz de olvidarte-le confesó cerrando los ojos. Le dolía decirlo en voz alta-en estos años lo he intentado cada día, pero ha sido imposible. Espero que esta vez se cumpla.

-Cuando dices un deseo de cumpleaños en voz alta, no se cumple-le dijo Alice.

-Pues más vale que este sea la excepción.

Alice iba a quejarse, pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-le pidió.

-Depende del favor que me pidas.

-Dale una oportunidad a mi hermano. Intenta conocerlo a fondo, y te darás cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

-Jasper…-empezó Alice, pero la volvió a interrumpir.

-Por favor Alice, solo te pido eso. Aléjate de mí si es necesario, pero dale una oportunidad a Edward.

-Está bien-aceptó ella a regañadientes. Los quería mucho a los dos, pero a Jasper lo quería de una forma mucho más especial que a Edward.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que nunca sentiré por nadie más lo que siento por ti-le aclaró Alice.

Jasper simplemente no dijo nada. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la casa pero se detuvo, se giró hacia Jasper y le dijo:

-Espero que tu deseo no se cumpla.

* * *

**Hola holitaa^^**

**Pues aquí otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo demostréis con un Review n.n**

**Caaaami: Gracias por pasarte, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

**Fabi!: Yo también le daría a Jasper todos los besos del mundo! xD Gracias por tu Review.**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Gracias por pasarte y dejar tu Review! Cuando tenga tiempo leeré tu fic!^^**

**Hasta mañana!=)**


	4. Heridas

**Heridas**

Habían pasado unos meses desde aquella conversación en el jardín. Edward y Alice habían empezado a salir más ellos solos como amigos, ya que Jasper siempre buscaba excusas para no acompañarlos. No quería aceptarlo pero estaba feliz de que aún no fueran nada más que amigos, ya que si algún día fueran algo más, no sabría como reaccionar. Jasper estaba haciendo prácticas para convertirse en médico, como su padre y Edward había empezado a trabajar como arquitecto.

Un día, Edward le preguntó si quería ir al cine con Alice y con él.

-No tengo ganas Edward-se excusó él.

-Vamos, ya casi nunca salimos los tres juntos como antes-le pidió Edward.

-Id vosotros, en serio. Las prácticas me dejan muy cansado.

-¿Tengo que hacer venir a Alice para que te obligue a venir con nosotros?-le preguntó Edward. Alice siempre era la que terminaba convenciendo a todo el mundo para salir, aunque no quisieran hacerlo.

-No hace falta Edward. Pero de verdad, id vosotros dos. Si voy yo os aburriréis mucho.

-Decidido, voy a llamar a Alice.

No hizo falta ya que apareció por la puerta.

-Hola a los dos- los saludó con la mano.

-Mira que bien, vamos Alice, convence a Jasper para que venga con nosotros al cine.

Alice se acercó a él, que estaba tumbado en su cama.

-¿Por qué no quieres venir? –le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque estoy muy cansado y además no quiero que os aburráis conmigo.

-Vamos Jazz, que nos lo pasaremos bien-continuaba insistiendo su hermano.

Desde detrás de la puerta se escuchó a Esme que llamaba a Edward.

-Ya vuelvo, tú convéncelo, Alice-le dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación.

-Tus excusas son horribles, Jasper-le dijo ella sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

-La cabeza no me da para más, lo siento-le contestó él secamente.

-Me gustaría mucho que vinieras Jazz, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos. Tengo ganas de estar un rato contigo-le dijo Alice muy seria.

-Escucha Alice, no quiero ser grosero, pero prefiero que pases un rato con mi hermano.

Alice lo miró enfadada.

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en Edward y piensas más en ti? ¿Vas a hacer que dos personas que se quieren y que quieren estar juntas, no lo estén por culpa de una sola?-alzó la voz Alice, poniéndose de pie.

Jasper estaba cansado de aquella conversación. Decidió mentirle, aunque le hiciera daño, aunque se hiciera daño él mismo. Sabía que lo odiaría después de decirle aquello, pero era la única opción que tenía.

Él también se levantó y se quedó de pie enfrente de Alice.

-El problema es que yo ya no te quiero como antes. ¿Por qué crees que no quiero ir nunca con vosotros? ¿Por qué crees que quiero que estés con mi hermano? Porque yo he dejado de quererte, Alice-le espetó casi gritando.

Alice se quedó helada.

-De modo que es por eso…-empezó a decir ella, pero se le quebró la voz-ya veo que tu deseo si se ha cumplido finalmente-dijo esto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Jasper se dejó caer en la cama totalmente derrotado. Había sido demasiado duro con ella. Se había sentido horrible al mentirle de aquella forma tan hiriente, pero si no lo hacía así no habría forma de acabar con aquello. Sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer aquello? Era una persona horrible que lo único que sabía hacer era herir a quien más quería. Se giró de cara a la pared y dejó que las miles de lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos, salieran a borbotones.

Debió quedarse dormido, ya que al rato escuchó como su hermano entraba en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Verás…es que…prométeme que no te enfadarás-le dijo Edward.

-No me enfadaré.

Edward se lo pensó y después empezó a hablar:

-Como Alice no ha logrado convencerte para que vinieras, hemos salido los dos solos, aunque hoy ha sido diferente. Ella me ha dicho que le gustaría intentar algo conmigo. Y yo no he podido evitar decirle todo lo que siento por ella. Sé que hace mucho tiempo prometimos no decirle nada nunca, pero hoy ha sido mi oportunidad, hermano.

A Jasper se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Y ahora…?-empezó a decir Jasper temeroso de oír la respuesta.

-Ahora estamos saliendo-concluyó Edward orgulloso-¿no te importa verdad? Quiero decir…tú también sentías algo por Alice…no sé si…

-No, claro que no. Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos. ¿Ves? Al final ha ido bien que yo no fuera al cine- se vio forzado a decir Jasper intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

-Gracias Jazz, eres el mejor-le dijo su hermano mientras le palmeaba la espalda-vamos, es hora de cenar-le dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta-¡Eh! ¡Jazz! ¡Vamos!-le gritó al ver que no se movía.

-Si, si ya voy-le dijo Jasper haciendo como si se levantara.

Edward salió de la habitación y Jasper se limitó a sentarse otra vez en la cama. Había ocurrido lo que tanto temía. La chica que más quería estaba con su hermano, y ahora él debería tragarse su tozudez viéndolos juntos cada día. Se odiaba por haberle dicho aquello a Alice, ahora el que sufría era él. Al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que quería, que Alice se alejara de él para hacer feliz a su hermano, aunque no estaba seguro del precio que tendría que pagar por lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Hiii!:)**

**Este capitulo es triste, al menos en mi opinion, pero ahora es cuando la trama empieza a coger forma así que no me matéis aún xD**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Si no te gustó lo que pasó en el anterior capitulo, este menos u.u (pero en pocos capitulos pasará algo que creo que te gustará ^.^) Besos!**

**montse-twilight: Gracias x tu Review! A mi tb me encanta Jasper (¿a quién no? ;P) Espero que te sigas pasando! =)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Tengo que avisarte de que Bella tardará bastante en aparecer...no aparece mucho en esta historia u.u Pero espero que de todos modos continues leyendo! C=**

**Maite: Gracias x tu Review, espero que sigas pasandote x aquí. **

**Nos leemos mañana!^^**


	5. La cena

**La cena**

Estuvo toda la noche en su habitación. Les había dicho a sus padres que no tenía hambre, y que solo tenía ganas de dormir. Ellos lo habían creído y le habían dejado quedarse en su habitación.

Estuvo más de una hora sentado, inmóvil, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Después de un rato más, se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama para hacerse el dormido por si entraba su hermano. Al poco rato, Edward entró casi sin hacer ruido en la habitación. Jasper cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

-Jazz, ¿estás despierto?-le susurró su hermano cuando se metió en su cama.

No sabía que hacer, de modo que le contestó.

-Si-susurró él.

-Tú que conoces muy bien a Alice ¿qué crees que podría regalarle?-al oír aquello, se odió también por haberle contestado.

-¿Para que quieres hacerle un regalo si no es su cumpleaños?

-Pues no sé…porque a las chicas les gusta que sus novios les regalen cosas ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, dime algo que le guste.

-No lo sé Edward, tengo sueño ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Jasper enfadado. Aunque no lo estaba con él, sino consigo mismo.

-Lo siento Jazz, no quería molestarte. Buenas noches.

Jasper no le contestó, se giró hacia la pared y no se dijeron nada más en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando Jasper llegó a su casa por la tarde, se encontró a su hermano y a Alice sentados en las escaleras de su casa.

-Hola Jazz-lo saludó Edward al verlo llegar.

-Hola-le contestó él sin mucho ánimo.

A Jasper no le pasó desapercibido como Alice agarró la mano de Edward.

-¿Cómo estáis?-les preguntó intentando pasar aquello por alto.

-Bastante bien, habíamos pensado en ir a cenar. Y hoy no te vas a negar, porque si lo haces te arrastraremos de todos modos-le aclaró Edward.

Jasper pensó que si tenía que pasar mucho tiempo con ellos dos, no lo soportaría. Pero también pensó que debía empezar a acostumbrarse, de modo que no se negó.

-Está bien, vamos. Pero antes dejadme que me duche.

-Te esperamos aquí-le dijo Edward.

Entró en la casa y se metió en la ducha. Se vistió rápidamente y salió hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y Alice. En aquel momento deseó no haber corrido tanto, ya que se los encontró besándose. Sintió como si alguien le pateara el estómago y la cabeza a la vez. Esperó hasta que terminaron de besarse y se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, ya podemos irnos-les dijo cuando estuvo delante de ellos sonriendo forzadamente.

Se levantaron de las escaleras y se dirigieron a la pizzería donde iban casi siempre que salían a cenar. Jasper tuvo que aguantar las miraditas, las sonrisas cómplices y los mimos que se dedicaban Edward y Alice.

Cuando salieron de la pizzería, Jasper les preguntó:

-¿Volvemos ya?-estaba ansioso por volver a su casa y por no tener que soportar todo aquello de nuevo.

-Si, si te apetece. Pero antes vamos a dejar a Alice en su casa ¿no?

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alice, Jasper se apartó un poco de los dos porqué sabía que tenían que "despedirse". Intentó no escuchar nada, pero le fue imposible. Escuchó como su hermano le dedicaba palabras bonitas a Alice, y como esta reía. Después escuchó un _"te quiero"_ por parte de Edward, y después un _"yo más"_ por parte de Alice. Decidió alejarse de allí porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Edward salió de la casa y se acercó a su hermano.

No se dijeron casi nada durante todo el camino, Jasper no tenía ganas de hablar y menos de escuchar a su hermano.

Cuando Jasper se metió en la cama empezó a pensar en como se había sentido cada vez que veía a Alice ignorarlo y comportándose como una adolescente enamorada con Edward. Pero había sido él quién había elegido aquel camino. Los celos se lo comían por dentro y la agonía lo estaba matando. Aceptó que si continuaba así terminaría mal, por eso mismo decidió marcharse de Nueva Orleans. Volver a Texas, terminar allí las prácticas y trabajar en el hospital de su antigua ciudad sería algo positivo para él. Tal vez así consiguiera alejarse de todo aquello que lo hería profundamente.

* * *

**Holaa!^^**

**Sé que este capitulo no explica demasiadas cosas, pero era necesario. Creo que el capitulo de mañana os gustara más... ;P (o tal vez no u.u)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Gracias por tu Review! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia! Besos!**

**brenda: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu Review!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también. Es que estoy casi segura que el de mañana si te gustará, al menos un poco más =) Besos!!!**

**Kahia-chan: Sé que el tiempo pas****a muy rápido, a partir de ahora y hasta dentro de unos cuantos capitulos no pasará tan rápido. Pero me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por todos tus reviews!^^ **

**Hasta mañana!!:)**


	6. Huida

**Huída**

Al día siguiente, al levantarse informó a su familia sobre su decisión.

-Pero Jasper, ¿por qué quieres irte ahora de Nueva Orleans?-le preguntó su padre sorprendido.

-Necesito salir un tiempo de aquí, sólo es eso-les explicó él, prefería no entrar en detalles.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estás hablando?-le preguntó su madre, que no soportaba estar separada de su familia.

-No sé…unos meses supongo-en realidad tenía pensado marcharse y no volver.

-Bueno hijo, si crees que necesitas irte un tiempo, hazlo. Pero esperamos que no sea una marcha definitiva.

-No, claro que no-les mintió.

Edward se levantó mas tarde que Jasper, por lo que salió al comedor y al verlos a todos allí reunidos preguntó preocupado:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu hermano vuelve a Texas-le informó su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Quiero terminar las prácticas de medicina allí, y necesito alejarme de aquí un tiempo.

-Pero ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No, simplemente quiero despejarme.

-Y… ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?

-Mañana, si es posible.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

-Si. Cuanto antes mejor.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre aquella decisión, intentando que Jasper cambiara de opinión, pero sin éxito.

Por la tarde, Jasper salió de su casa dirección al hospital para pedir que le hicieran el traslado. Cuando volvió, empezó a hacer las maletas. Mientras las preparaba, pensó en si debía decirle algo a Alice. Tal vez lo mejor sería desaparecer sin más.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y a continuación esta se abría.

-¿Edward?-escuchó la voz de Alice. Pensó que no podía tener más suerte, irónicamente hablando.

-No está, ha salido a comprar algo-le dijo secamente, sin mirarla.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Alice al verlo liado con las maletas.

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-A Texas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quiero.

-¿Y cuando vas a volver?

-No lo sé. Dentro de mucho tiempo, supongo.

Alice se acercó a él.

-Lo que me dijiste el otro día… ¿era cierto?-le preguntó ella mirando al suelo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿O volver a mentirle? Finalmente optó por lo primero, de todos modos él se marcharía y no volvería nunca más.

-No-le confesó sin dejar de hacer la maleta.

La cara de Alice se suavizó al oír la respuesta.

-Entonces… ¿por qué te vas?

-Porque ahora tú estás con Edward y creía que sería capaz de veros juntos, pero no puedo-decidió ser sincero con ella.

-No tienes pensado volver aquí ¿verdad?-le preguntó Alice mostrando su tristeza.

-No, no creo que vuelva.

-Entonces…si esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver a solas, déjame hacer algo.

Jasper quiso detenerla, porque sabía lo que quería hacer, pero cuando iba a negarse fue demasiado tarde. Los labios de Alice habían capturado los suyos y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a liberarlos.

La mente de Jasper se colapsó, y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle. Debía aprovechar aquel momento, porque tal vez sería el último que podría disfrutar de los labios de Alice. La estrechó entre sus brazos acercándola más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. En aquel momento recordó su primer beso y lo diferente que había sido. Aquel fue un beso inocente, de dos niños que se atraían y que no entendían el por qué. En cambio, este no era tan inocente, eran muy conscientes de lo que hacían y lo que les causaría si los descubrían. En una milésima de segundo Jasper deseó que entrara Edward y que los viera, de ese modo todo sería más fácil y no haría falta que se marchara ni que dejara a Alice.

Se separaron muy lentamente y comenzó a recuperar el juicio. Alice lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-le preguntó.

-Mañana-le contestó él mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Alice sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces mañana vendré a despedirme de ti-le informó, abandonando los brazos de Jasper.

-Cómo quieras.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Jasper se quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, en absoluto. Sería algo que guardaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

Continuó preparando la maleta cuando al rato, escuchó como se abría la puerta otra vez. Esta vez era su padre.

-Hola papá. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Me gustaría hablar un rato con mi hijo pequeño, que hace mucho que no lo hago.

Jasper rió. Carlisle se sentó en la cama.

-Pues habla, yo no tengo nada para explicar-le dijo Jasper mientras lo imitaba.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó su padre dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

-Creo que no.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de la razón por la cual te marchas?-le preguntó su padre.

-Ya os lo dije, me voy para despejarme.

-¿Y no será que te vas por Alice?

-Papá, si estás insinuando algo, te equivocas.

-Eso significa, que estoy equivocado al pensar que te vas porque no soportas ver a Alice con Edward.

Jasper se quedó callado.

-Hijo, huir a Texas no solucionará el problema. Sé lo que sientes por ella. Y también sé lo que siente Edward, y es algo muy distinto.

-Pues yo creo que es exactamente igual.

-No, no lo es. Sé que tú la has querido siempre. Recuerdo que el día que la conocisteis, cuando tu hermano nos explicó que habíais conocido a una niña y habíais jugado con ella, te revolviste incómodo en tu asiento y te sonrojaste. Tú siempre te has preocupado por ella y sé que siempre ha sido mucho más que una amiga para ti. En cambio, Edward se empezó a interesar por ella cuando crecisteis. Él siempre la ha visto como una amiga, hasta que de pronto, un día descubrió que tal vez le gustaba. Es algo muy diferente, Jasper.

-Pero él la quiere mucho, y ahora están juntos. Debería alegrarme por él, y no estar como estoy.

-Hijo, ella también te quiere. Se le nota cuando te mira y cuando te habla. Lo he notado cuando ha salido de la habitación hace un rato. Sé que nunca has querido estar con Alice para no herir a tu hermano y eso es algo realmente honorable, pero a ti también te toca ser feliz.

-Papá, ya lo he decidido y no me harás cambiar de opinión-le dijo Jasper.

-Sólo quería que tuvieras en cuenta mi opinión. Si crees que lo correcto es irte, yo te apoyaré aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo.

-Gracias.

Carlisle salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo con sus pensamientos.

Jasper pensó en las palabras de su padre, tal vez él tuviera razón. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y no la abandonaría.

* * *

**Hiii!^^**

**He de admitir que este fue uno de los capitulos que mas me gustó escribir. Espero os haya gustado leerlo^^**

**Maite: Gracias por tu review!!! Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto la historia:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Ya te contesté ayer a tu pregunta, pero igualmente me encanta recibir tus reviews! Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti. Espero que te haya gustado!=)**

**brenda: Aquí ienes el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tu review!^^**

**marata1507: Me alegra mucho saber que tengo una nueva lectora! Gracias por pasarte! :)**

**YareLi Cullen Whitlock: Gracias por tu review, a mi también me da penita Jasper pero es lo que hay, de momento...=)**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: jajajaj yo tampoco puedo verlos juntos a Edward y Alice, pero es necesario para que la historia vaya como yo quiero xD Sin duda pasaré a leer tus fics! Gracias por tu review!^^**

**Kahia-chan: Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Y 1000 gracias por todos tus reviews!(=**

**Hasta mañana!!!***


	7. Texas

**Texas**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward ayudó a su hermano a cargar las maletas en su coche. Sus padres se encontraban fuera de la casa, esperando para despedirse de su hijo menor. Alice también estaba allí, al lado de Esme. Cuando terminaron de meter todas las maletas, Jasper se acercó para despedirse de sus padres.

-Cuídate hijo y ten mucho cuidado-le decía su madre, que parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar de abrazarlo.

-Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando-le dijo su padre.

-Lo haré-les dijo él.

Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate Jazz, y llámanos de vez en cuando-le pidió su hermano.

-Claro.

Finalmente se acercó a Alice. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella con aquel simple contacto.

Mientras se abrazaban, ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Te quiero Jazz.

Al oír aquello, su corazón dio un brinco. Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella.

Se despidió de todos con la mano y subió a su coche. Era hora de empezar una nueva vida, dejando atrás todo aquello. Intentaría ser feliz, aunque sabía que nunca podría serlo por completo. Arrancó el coche, y sin mirar atrás avanzó por la carretera.

Texas no estaba muy lejos de Nueva Orleans, pero tardó unas cuantas horas en llegar por el tráfico. Al llegar, pagó una semana en un hotel porque no tenía donde vivir por el momento. Estuvo toda la semana buscando un piso de alquiler, hasta que encontró uno que no estaba demasiado lejos del hospital donde trabajaría en un futuro, y que no era muy caro. Cuando finalmente terminó de instalarse y de arreglar todo el papeleo, decidió salir a divertirse.

Iría a cenar y después a algún bar. Tal vez conocería a alguien allí y no se sentiría tan solo.

Fue a cenar a una hamburguesería ya que casi no le llegaba el dinero que llevaba ahorrado y cuando salió, entró en un bar, que más bien parecía una discoteca.

Había mucha gente bailando, otras charlando, y otras que simplemente bebían. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un Martini. Nunca lo había probado, pero quería celebrar el comienzo de su nueva vida, aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo. Cuando le fue a pagar al camarero, resultó que no le llegaba el dinero. En aquel momento decidió buscar un trabajo aunque fuera temporal, para ir saliendo adelante mientras continuaba con las prácticas en el hospital.

De repente, alguien se le acercó por detrás y escuchó como le decía al camarero:

-Tranquilo, yo se lo pago.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico moreno y muy musculoso aunque tenía semblante pacifico.

-Gracias-le dijo Jasper.

-No hay de qué. Me llamo Emmett-se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano.

-Jasper-le contestó él estrechándosela.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo es que has venido solo?-le preguntó Emmett mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bueno, no tengo a nadie aquí en Texas.

-Entiendo, más o menos como yo.

Estuvieron mucho rato charlando. Jasper le explicó que había vivido allí los seis primeros años de su vida y que luego se había mudado a Nueva Orleans. Emmett tenía un año más que Jasper y había vivido en muchas ciudades por el trabajo de su madre, pero se había cansado y había decidido irse a vivir solo. Llevaba seis meses en Texas, pero tenía pensado irse a Chicago.

-¿Y por qué no te marchas, si realmente prefieres estar en Chicago?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Es complicado-le respondió Emmett.

-Estás hablando con la persona que hace complicadas las situaciones fáciles, de modo que creo que podré seguirte.

-Bueno, verás, necesito que alguien me confirme algo.

-Vale, creo que no te he seguido-rió Jasper.

-No hace mucho conocí a una chica y me enamoré de ella como un loco. Creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero necesito saberlo seguro. Si ella me corresponde, me quedaré aquí con ella. Si no, me largaré lo antes posible-le explicó Emmett.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Es complicado-repitió Jasper. No estaba seguro de querer hablar de Alice.

-Bueno, yo suelo escoger siempre el camino fácil sin necesidad de complicarlo, pero creo que podré seguirte igualmente-bromeó Emmett-¿As vuelto por una chica?

-Mejor dicho, me he ido por una chica-le explicó Jasper.

-Vaya, tuvo que hacerte mucho daño.

-No, en realidad no. Supongo que yo le he hecho daño a ella yéndome.

-Pues sí que eres complicado-rió Emmett.

Jasper le explicó la situación y Emmett lo escuchó atentamente. Se quedó más tranquilo después de haber expresado con palabras todo lo que sentía.

-Esta vez has sido tú el que has escogido el camino fácil-le dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podrías haberte quedado y haber luchado por ella, aunque le doliera a tu hermano. Pero lo que has hecho ha sido irte, dejándole el camino libre.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Simplemente quería ver feliz a mi hermano.

-Pues realmente no te entiendo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que renunciara a su propia felicidad al lado de la chica que ama, por la de su hermano y encima, con la misma chica.

-Ya te he dicho que hago complicadas las situaciones fáciles.

Sin darse cuenta, estuvieron hablando hasta que casi amaneció. Los dos salieron del local y quedaron para tomar unas copas aquella noche.

Jasper se dirigió hasta su piso pensando en Alice. Ya la echaba de menos, mucho más de lo que había creído. Se preguntaba si ella también lo echaba de menos a él. Decidió dejar de pensar en ella, no quería que su nueva vida se viera afectada por sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido a rehacer su vida aunque con ello tuviera que engañarse a sí mismo.

* * *

**Hiii!!!^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Espero como siempre que haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Hadelqui: Gracias por pasarte! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No sé que decirte para no repetirme, porque siempre te digo lo mismo, que me encanta que te pases, que me hace muy feliz recibir tus reviews con tus opiniones... pero bueno ya lo sabes, que te agradezco de todo corazón tus reviews^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!!:)**

**Maite: Ah! Yo también adoro a Carlisle, y te aseguro que más adelante, en la historia, lo adorarás más ;P Gracias por tu review!!**

**brenda: Yo también opino que Jasper es tonto, pero no puedo dejar de quererlo por eso =P Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!!**

**Mznickwhite: Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capii!:)**

**marata1507: Si bueno, para Jasper es un gran paso haberse besado con Alice (por fin). Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero no haberte decepcionado con este^^**

**YareLi Cullen Whitlock: A mi tambien me cuesta mucho ver a Alice con Edward...pero es necesario para el avance de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (=**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Habria estado bien que edward los hubiera visto, pero no no, es mejor así =P Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!**

**n isabel hale: Aquí tienes al continuación, espero que te haya gustado y espero tu review con tu opinión!^^**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Yo opino lo mismo que tú de Jasper, que es un idiota y un mártir, pero todo se le perdona por lo asquerosamente sexy que es ;P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!!**

**AliceEvelyn90: Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y espero recibir tu review con tu opinión^^ Yo soy de las que no puede ver a nadie con Alice que no sea Jasper, es algo raro si xD BesoS!!**

**Hasta mañana!!!(L***


	8. La llamada

**La llamada**

**_Cinco años después..._**

Jasper se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó la alarma. Eran las siete de la mañana, y a las nueve debía estar en la consulta. Hacía tres años que había terminado las prácticas y se convirtió en doctor del mismo hospital donde trabajó su padre años atrás. Se había comprado un apartamento bastante moderno situado en el centro de la ciudad.

Desde que conoció a Emmett los dos iban una o dos veces por semana al gimnasio o salían a correr. Finalmente, Emmett se había quedado en Texas con Rosalie, la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Cuando Jasper se enteró de que se quedaba en la ciudad, se alegró mucho ya que se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Físicamente se había vuelto más musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett. Sus facciones habían madurado, y según lo que le decían muchas chicas, era bastante apuesto. En aquellos años, había conocido a muchas mujeres y había estado con muchas de ellas, pero nunca les prometía nada, ni les daba falsas esperanzas.

Mantenía el contacto con su família, los llamaba una vez a la semana. Sabía que habían remodelado la casa, y que Edward y Alice continuaban juntos. Sabía que aún la quería, pero también sabía que no ganaría nada imaginándose lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño. Al salir de la bañera, se tomó un café rápido y salió de su apartamento en dirección a la consulta. Una vez allí, recordó que la siguiente semana tenía vacaciones de verano. Le daban una semana entera de vacaciones, aunque a él no le gustaban. No sabía que hacer cuando no trabajaba. Seguramente saldría con Emmett y con Rosalie cada noche.

Estaba terminando de organizar unos papeles cuando sonó el teléfono. Era su madre.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal?-le pareció extraño que lo llamara cuando sabía que estaba trabajando, pero no le dio importancia.

-Muy bien hijo ¿y tú que tal?

-Por aquí todo bien.

-Sé que ahora estás trabajando, pero me gustaría pedirte algo. Nos hemos enterado de que la semana que viene tienes vacaciones y nos gustaría que vinieras a visitarnos.

-Mamá no creo que pueda porque…-empezó él, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Jasper hace cinco años que te fuiste ¿no te da vergüenza estar tanto tiempo sin venir a visitar a tu família?

-Si mamá pero…

-Nada de peros. Vas a venir y punto, y sino enviaré a tu padre a buscarte para que te traiga aquí.

Jasper no pudo negarse. No sabría como reaccionar delante de Alice, pero no podía negarle nada a su madre.

-Está bien, la semana que viene iré a Nueva Orleans a visitaros.

-¡Gracias hijo! No sabes las ganas que tenemos todos de verte-le informó su madre emocionada.

-Y yo a vosotros-en especial a Alice, pensó.

-Bueno, pues te dejo ya, que supongo que tienes que trabajar. Espero que vengas de verdad y que no te surja nada importante que hacer a última hora. Te quiero hijo.

-Y yo, mamá. Adiós.

Colgó pensando en la que se le venía encima. Había pensado no tener que volver nunca más a Nueva Orleans, y así no tener que volver a encontrarse con Alice, pero cualquiera le decía que no a su madre. Sería capaz de presentarse en Texas para arrastrarlo hacia Nueva Orleans.

No sabía que pasaría cuando se reencontrara con Alice ¿lo habría olvidado? Tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran y que salieran espontáneamente.

Dentro de una semana estaría en Nueva Orleans con su familia, y con la chica que más quería, después de haber estado cinco años sin verse.

* * *

**Hiii! **

**Como veis en este capitulo no pasa nada interesante, pero os aseguro que en los siguientes, la cosa se pone buena..._muahahaha_**

**Sé que muchas direis ¿por qué pasa esto si es más fácil que pase otra cosa? Pero la historia es así de complicada (como yo =P) y me gusta darle dramatismo xD**

**Maite: Aquí tienes el capitulo, ya se va acercando aquello que te dije sobre Carlisle...pronto lo averiguarás! Gracias por tu review^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Creo que ahora te vas a decepcionar, por que no aparecen los sentimientos de Alice en la historia =( Aunque supongo que te los imaginas siendo tú :) Espero que te haya ustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por pasarte siempre^^**

**Hadelqui: Gracias por tu review, la historia no sigue como tú has pensado pero sinceramente, la idea me ha encantado! Besos! (=**

**marata1507: Me alegra el no haberte decepcionado, aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review!!^^**

**YareLi Cullen Whitlock: La pregunta es ¿cuando Jasper no se ve sexy? ;P Siento decepcionarte pero la historia ya la tenia escrita y no puse nada de los sentimientos de Alice... =( Aunque supongo que todas nos los imaginamos. Gracias por tu review!!:)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Gracias por pasarte! La historia no va por ahi, pero encajaria perfectamente y me ha encantado tu idea^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capii!!**

**Mznickwhite: Gracias por tu review! Emmett no aparece mucho en la historia ya te aviso... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!!**

**veronica paola: Yo opino igual que tú, pero es que queria complicar la historia. Sé que hay caminos más fáciles para Jasper, pero queria que sufriera un poquito jejeje. Gracias por tu review^^**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Este capitulo es parecido al anterior, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta recibirlos!:)**

**Kahia-chan: Millones de gracias por todos tus reviews creo que no hay capitulo en el que no me hayas dejado uno:) No hay problema con que los reviews sean cortos, para nada. La cuestion es recibirlos!^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!**

**Bueno buenoo, el proximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, pero tendréis que esperar hasta mañana (que mala soy a veces...)**

**Besos a todas!^^**


	9. El regreso

**El regreso**

Se pasó toda la semana arreglando cosas para volver a Nueva Orleans. El día antes de viajar hacia allí, quedó con Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la veas?-le preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé. Es lo que más me preocupa-confesó Jasper-no sé como reaccionaré cuando la vuelva a ver.

-Lo mejor es hacer como si nada. Siendo tú mismo y ya está.

-Si, pero no es tan fácil.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya. Mañana quiero salir de aquí temprano, para llegar antes.

-Bueno, pues que te vaya muy bien Jazz.

-Suerte-le desearon Emmett y Rosalie.

Salió del local y se dirigió a su apartamento. No tardó en dormirse ya que estaba bastante cansado del trabajo. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. Prefirió no desayunar porque estaba seguro de que le sentaría mal a causa de los nervios.

Salió de su apartamento y subió a su coche. Llegó a Nueva Orleans en poco menos de tres horas, maldijo en su fuero interno que aquel día no hubiera casi tráfico. Aparcó el coche enfrente de su antigua casa, que por fuera parecía igual. Llegó hasta la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a tocar al timbre, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese mismo instante abrieron la puerta.

-¡Jasper!-gritó su madre al verlo. Se arrojó a sus brazos y empezó a darle besos.

-Yo también te echado de menos-le dijo Jasper riendo y correspondiéndole al abrazo.

Detrás de ella se encontraba su padre, que se acercó para abrazarlo cuando su madre se separó de él.

-Has cambiado, hijo-le dijo su padre mirándolo detenidamente.

-Si, pero ahora está mas guapo-le apoyó su madre.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-preguntó Jasper, aunque en realidad lo que quería saber era dónde estaba Alice.

-Ha salido con Alice a comprar el postre-le explicó su padre-no creo que tarden.

-Bueno, ya vendrán. Vamos, te tenemos que enseñar los cambios que ha sufrido la casa-le dijo su madre mientras lo arrastraba hasta el interior de la vivienda.

Habían cambiado su antigua habitación donde antes dormía con Edward. Ahora solo había una cama de matrimonio en medio, un escritorio con un ordenador portátil, algunas estanterías llenas de libros y un armario.

-Es que cuando te fuiste, Edward prefirió convertirla en un estudio para él. Tú te quedarás en esta otra-le enseñaron una habitación igual que la de su hermano, solo que esta no tenía escritorio.

Cuando terminaron de enseñarle la casa, bajaron al comedor y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Bueno, explícanos que tal te va todo por Texas-le pidió su madre, que no le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto mientras le enseñaban la casa.

Jasper iba a empezar a contarles como le iban las cosas, cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle y a continuación un _"ya estamos aquí",_ por parte de Edward. Rápidamente se tensó, le entraron sudores fríos y rogó para no empezar a temblar.

Edward y Alice aparecieron en el comedor de la mano.

-Vaya, pero si ha vuelto el hermano aventurero-bromeó Edward mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

Jasper se levantó y le correspondió al abrazo intentando no mirar a Alice.

-Si que has cambiado-le dijo muy serio Edward mientras le daba un repaso.

-Tú en cambio sigues igual-le dijo Jasper intentando controlar los nervios.

Finalmente se decidió a mirar a Alice y acercarse para saludarla. Mientras se acercaba a ella, le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Estaba más bonita, al menos más de lo que él la recordaba. Llevaba el pelo más corto y había crecido unos centímetros. Sus facciones habían madurado, al igual que su cuerpo. Jasper decidió no pensar en aquello, sería lo mejor.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazó y ella le correspondió al abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte-le dijo ella cuando se separaron, aunque no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sino que desviaba la vista de vez en cuando.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo él.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que comamos-dijo su madre, sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que estaba metido.

Alice se fue con Esme a la cocina para terminar de prepararlo todo para comer mientras que Jasper, Carlisle y Edward se sentaron en la mesa, esperando la comida.

Carlisle y Edward estaban uno en cada punta de la mesa y Jasper se sentó a un lado de su hermano. Cuando Alice y Esme llegaron a la mesa, la primera se sentó al otro lado de Edward, por lo que quedó enfrente de Jasper y Esme se sentó al lado de su hijo menor.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya puedes explicarnos como te ha ido todo por Texas-le pidió su madre.

Jasper les contó que había conocido a Emmett y que se habían hecho muy amigos y después se limitó a contar como le iba en la consulta. Mientras explicaba, no le pasó desapercibido que Alice no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo intimidaba bastante. Él intentó no mirarla ni una vez, por si acaso perdía el hilo de lo que estaba contando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Esme se levantó para traer el postre. Edward y su padre estaban muy entretenidos hablando sobre un artículo que venía aquel día en el periódico. En ese momento, Jasper levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Alice. Ella le sonrió y después desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Jasper se tomó la libertad de continuar mirándola, hasta que escuchó como su padre lo llamaba.

-Jasper, hijo-lo llamó por tercera vez.

-Si, dime-se apresuró a decir Jasper mientras desviaba la vista de Alice. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su madre había vuelto con el postre.

-¿Quieres helado?-le preguntó su padre.

-Si, claro-le dijo de manera ausente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado con los ojos puestos en Alice, y esperaba que ni su hermano ni nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Como dije ayer, este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos. Me gustó mucho escribirlo porque me encanta escribir a Jasper cuando se pone nervioso jujuju. **

**Mznickwhite: A mi también me basta y me sobra con Jazz, aunque también quiero mucho a Emmett! Espero que te haya gustado el capii, muchas gracias por tus reviews!^^**

**Ayats: Aqui tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado! :)**

**Hadelqui: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Pues Bella si aparece, pero muy poco y mas adelante. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia! Espero que también te haya gustado este capi=)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Tranquila, Bella aparecerá pero sale muy poco y mas adelante. Gracias por tus reviews!!^^**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Si yo tuviera un doctor como Jasper creo que me pondría enferma todos los días*¬* (Dios, solo de imaginármelo me dan calores) Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado! Gracias por tus reviews, de veras me encantan y me hacen mucha gracia!;)**

**marata1507: Tranquila, sé que 5 años son muchos años pero sirven para que los sentimientos crezcan y después aparezcan de golpe(lo entenderás en dos capitulos jejeje) Gracias por tus reviews!!^^**

**Maite: Aquí tienes el reencuentro, espero que te haya gustado. En los proximos capitulos irás entendiendo a lo que me refiero con el tema de Carlisle. Besos!^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Me alegra saber que siempre pasarás! De veras que tus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!!! Besitos! =)**

**Kahia-chan: Te aseguro que ya no hay mas saltos en el tiempo!xD Yo también estoy de acuerdo con que Jasper tendría que haber vuelto para luchar por Alice, pero esos cinco años sin verse sirven para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten realmente. (Entenderás lo que te digo en los proximos capitulos) Gracias por tus reviews!^^**

**YareLi Cullen Whitlock: Yo también amo a Esme! Igual con Carlisle, que si no fuera por ellos dos, Jasper y Alice no harían nada! (y más que ayudarán de ahora en adelante jujuju) Gracias por tu review!! Besos!!**

** Hasta mañana!!!^^**


	10. La peor noticia

**La peor noticia**

Terminaron de comer y todos se sentaron en el sofá. Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Edward dijo que él y Alice tenían que hacer algo y que volverían para la cena.

La cara de Jasper se ensombreció por un momento, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería que su hermano estuviese con Alice y en ese momento descubrió que no le importaban los sentimientos de Edward. Quería ser él el que cogiera a Alice de la mano y el que estuviera con ella siempre. Cuando salieron de la casa, aquellos pensamientos abandonaron de nuevo a Jasper. Pensó que tal vez tenía un trastorno de personalidad.

Descubrió a sus padres mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-le preguntó su padre.

-¿El qué?-le preguntó él, aunque ya sabía a que se refería. Lo que no sabía era si su madre estaba enterada de aquello.

-Tranquilo hijo, sé lo que sientes hacia Alice desde siempre-genial, todo el mundo lo sabía menos Edward.

-Lo llevo bien-mintió él.

-Hijo, ahora que has vuelto…tal vez las cosas se arreglen-le dio esperanzas su madre.

-No me voy a quedar aquí mamá, tenlo presente-le avisó Jasper.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez ocurra algo que haga que cambies de opinión-le dijo ella.

-No sé que debería ocurrir.

-Jasper, tengo que asegurarte que en estos cinco años, no he visto a Alice mirar a Edward de la misma manera como te miraba a ti en estas dos horas- le aseguró su padre.

Jasper pensó en aquello.

-No me voy a interponer entre ellos-les dijo.

-Ya veremos que tal se presenta todo-le dijo su padre.

Tal y como lo había dicho Edward, llegaron para cenar. Se sentaron de la misma manera que para comer. Jasper pudo ver que Alice casi no cenaba y que no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo que tenía en su mano, aunque no lograba ver que era. Cuando creía que nadie la miraba, su rostro se ensombrecía y parecía que tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward pidió que le prestaran atención un momento. A Jasper no le gustó aquello, temía que ocurría algo y estaba seguro de que no le gustaría.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y puso cara de felicidad completa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Jasper lleno de curiosidad.

-Alice y yo nos vamos a casar-anunció Edward finalmente cogiendo la mano de Alice y enseñando el anillo de compromiso. Seguro que era eso lo que Alice no dejaba de tocar durante toda la cena.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano a Jasper se le nubló la vista. Tenía la sensación de que se caería de la silla en cualquier momento, se quedó inmóvil y le empezaron a temblar las manos y las piernas.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y luego le dedicaron una mirada de preocupación a su hijo menor.

-Bueno, ¿no nos vais a felicitar ni nada?-se quejó Edward. Alice, por su parte, estaba de pie al lado de Edward sin mirar nada en concreto.

-Claro hijo, ha sido la sorpresa-anunció su padre con voz nerviosa, intentando mostrar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo a Edward y a Alice.

Esme hizo lo mismo y después la mirada de Edward se posó en Jasper que no se había movido de donde estaba.

Al darse cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba, Jasper se levantó y lo abrazó. Lo único que quería era gritar y decirle a su hermano toda la verdad. Pero se quedó callado y se vio forzado a sonreír ante aquella noticia. Cuando terminó de abrazar a su hermano, se dirigió hacia Alice y la abrazó fríamente.

-Espero que seáis muy felices-le dijo secamente mientras la abrazaba. Después se disculpó y salió al jardín.

Se sentó en un banco y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna esperanza para conseguir a Alice. Ella se casaría con su hermano y él debería quedarse al margen, en un segundo plano. De ahora en adelante tendría que tratarla como su cuñada. Le daba asco con solo pensarlo. Desde que la había visto aquella mañana, lo único que había deseado había sido decirle a todo lo que sentía por ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos sabiendo que podrían estar juntos para siempre y besarla cada día sin que nadie se interpusiera. Pero su hermano siempre se adelantaba a él.

Escuchó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y simplemente esperó que no fuera la persona que él tenía en mente. Cuando levantó la vista vio exactamente a quién no quería ver.

Alice se encontraba sentada a su lado mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Lo siento-le dijo ella.

-No me importa-le mintió él.

-Sé que sí te importa. Pero yo ya he hecho mi vida, Jasper. No puedes pretender que ahora que has vuelto, vuelva a sufrir por ti.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Cásate con Edward, sé feliz con él y dejadme a mí en paz de una vez-estaba realmente furioso.

-Está bien-Alice se levantó del banco y entró en la casa.

Aquella noche, Jasper no logró pegar ojo. Cada vez que los cerraba, se imaginaba a Alice vestida de novia acompañada por Edward. No podía permitir que todo aquello le hiciera tanto daño. Sabía que no debía haber vuelto a Nueva Orleans. Dejando que todos estos pensamientos se agolparan en su cabeza, se durmió.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Sé que querréis matarme por este capitulo u.u pero me encanta hacerlos sufrir (he descubierto la mente retorcida que tengo) Sé que el capitulo de mañana os gustará mucho... _muahahaha_ (eso creo) A mi personalmente me E-N-C-A-N-T-A. **

**Hadelqui: Yo opino lo mismo que tú, me cuesta mucho verlos como pareja cuando siempre los veo como hermanos, pero bueno a veces va bien hacer cambios xD Gracias por tu review! Besos^^**

**Ayats: Ya veremos si Jasper se decide o no... Tú no tendrías problema si estuvieras en la misma situación que Jasper XD Me alegro de que te guste la historia y gracias por tu review^^**

**brenda: Pues Bella aparecerá, pero sale muy poco y más adelante. Gracias por tu review!!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN- LUISA-: No te odies! Más adelante no te odiarás yo lo sé jujuju Me gustan mucho tus cartas! xD Va que sé que el capitulo de mañana te gustará mucho!! Besos!:3**

**AkHaNe: Si, pobre Jazz... Pero bueno ya va bien que sufra un poco. Gracias por tu review!=)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Yo opino igual que tú, pero más adelante creo que te gustará la actitud de Alice. Yo también quiero que Carlisle me adopte, que Emmett me abrace y que Jasper me muerda (es que Edward no me gusta jujuju) Gracias por tu review!!^^**

**marata1507: En el capitulo de mañana entenderás lo que te dije ayer(en parte por esa razón es uno de mis capitulos favoritos) Yo también quiero que Jasper se me quede mirando embobado...jope...xD (soñar es gratis) Gracias por tu review!=) **

**Mznickwhite: Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!:)**

**Maite: A mi también me gusta mucho cuando hay tensión entre ellos dos y tienes razón, Jasper no puede ser mas guapo (porque si pudiera...dios no quiero ni pensarlo) En estos capitulos verás lo de Carlisle. Gracias por tu review!! =)**

**AliceEvelyn90: Es cierto, ahora que hay vacaciones todo el mundo se va(menos yo) Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Gracias por tu review!^^**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Tienes razón, todo no puede ser tan fácil para Jasper, pero me gusta tu idea! Gracias por tu revieww! Besitos!:)**

**Hasta mañana!!!^^**


	11. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

Cuando se despertó, rogó que todo lo que había ocurrido fuera un sueño, pero al bajar a desayunar comprobó que no lo era. Su hermano estaba hablando de la tan esperada boda.

-Buenos días, Jazz. Necesito pedirte algo-le dijo su hermano.

Jasper iba a empezar a insultarlo por lo enfadado que estaba, pero era mejor que nadie supiera lo que se estaba cociendo en su interior.

-Tú dirás-le dijo secamente.

-Nos casaremos dentro de un mes, y me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en Nueva Orleans hasta entonces.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en Texas, Edward.

-Que te envíen los informes aquí y tú los vas rellenando. No es tan difícil, hermano. Vamos, hace mucho que no estamos juntos, y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo antes de convertirme en un hombre casado.

Jasper sintió repugnancia al escuchar eso, pero no se pudo negar.

-De acuerdo. Hoy mismo llamaré a la consulta para que me envíen el trabajo por e-mail.

-Gracias, eres el mejor-le dijo Edward palmeándole la espalda mientras salía del comedor.

Su padre también estaba en el comedor, haciendo ver que leía el periódico.

-¿Qué tal, Jasper?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Papá ¿podemos no hablar del tema?-le preguntó Jasper irritado mientras se preparaba el café.

-Cómo quieras.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-preguntó Jasper.

-Ha ido con Alice al piso a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué piso?-le preguntó él extrañado.

-Edward y Alice viven juntos desde hace tres años, y a tu madre se le ha ocurrido que pueden quedarse aquí en casa hasta el día de la boda, así ella los ayudará con los preparativos.

Genial, no sólo debía estar amargado por la noticia de que Alice iba a casarse con su hermano, sino que también debería aguantarlos cada día.

-Claro-dijo él fastidiado.

Dejó la taza de café en el fregadero.

-Papá ¿puedo usar el teléfono de tu estudio?-le preguntó Jasper-es que necesito llamar al trabajo para decirles que me quedaré aquí un tiempo y para pedirles que me envíen los informes.

-Si, claro.

Mientras subía las escaleras hasta el estudio de su padre, escuchó la puerta de la calle y escuchó la voz de Alice. Se apresuró a entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del hospital. Le explicó a su jefe lo que ocurría, y este le dijo que no había problema, que le enviarían el trabajo por e-mail. Cuando terminó de hablar, colgó el teléfono y se quedó un rato pensando en todo lo que le ocurría. Decidió llamar a Emmett para explicarle todas las novedades. Estuvieron varios minutos hablando pero tuvo que colgar porque Emmett debía ir a trabajar. De pronto, sin previo aviso, se abrió la otra puerta que había en el estudio. En la habitación habían dos puertas, solo que él se había olvidado de echarle la llave a una. Entró Alice, parecía que buscaba algo, pero al ver quién se encontraba en la habitación, se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse.

-Alice, espera-le pidió Jasper.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó ella visiblemente irritada.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado y se acercaba a ella.

Alice se dirigió hacia la mesa del estudio y se apoyó en ella con los brazos cruzados, intentando alejarse de él.

-Tú dirás-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por como te traté ayer-le dijo Jasper.

-Y no es para menos.

-Escucha Alice…tú…-titubeó Jasper.

-¿Yo qué?-le invitó a continuar Alice.

-Tú no puedes casarte con Edward-dijo Jasper finalmente acercándose más a ella. Ahora no le importaba su hermano, solamente le importaba lo que él mismo sentía hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-le soltó ella.

-Nadie, pero no puedes hacerlo, Alice.

-Sinceramente, no te entiendo, Jasper. Hace cinco años me dijiste que me olvidara de ti, que intentara algo con tu hermano. Cuando lo hice, te marchaste para no volver jamás. Y ahora que has vuelto y sabes que me voy a casar con él, me dices que no puedo hacerlo-se hartó Alice.

-¡Alice tú no lo amas!

-¡Lo haré con el tiempo!-le gritó enfadada.

Jasper se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Si no has conseguido hacerlo en estos cinco años, no lo harás nunca-le dijo Jasper acariciándole la mejilla. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que no lo pudo evitar.

-No me hagas esto-susurró Alice agachando la cabeza.

Jasper la tomó del mentón mientras que con su otra mano continuaba acariciándole la mejilla.

Se miraron a los ojos directamente. Jasper se inclinó sobre Alice hasta que sintió su aliento sobre sus labios. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Alice hasta que finalmente los unió totalmente. En aquel momento no le importó nada que no fueran ellos dos. La mano de Jasper que antes se encontraba en el mentón de Alice, bajó hasta su cintura, apretándola con fuerza contra él. Alice entreabrió sus labios profundizando el beso, que cada segundo se volvía más apasionado. Ella posó sus manos en el cuello de Jasper aferrándose a él con fuerza, mientras que Jasper terminó de poner sus dos manos en la cintura de Alice. De vez en cuando se separaban mínimamente para respirar, pero casi sin dejar de besarse. En un momento, Jasper cogió a Alice y la sentó en el escritorio. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa de su amado. Jasper introdujo sus manos dentro de la blusa de Alice haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Necesitaba algo más que los besos de Alice, y sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría de aquello…o tal vez no.

De pronto escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta del estudio, la que estaba cerrada con pestillo.

-¿Jasper? ¿Estás ahí?-era la voz de Edward.

Los dos se miraron nerviosos. Estaban sonrojados y respiraban con dificultad.

Jasper se apartó de Alice y se abrochó rápidamente los botones que ella le había desabrochado. Ella se bajó del escritorio y desapareció por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Jasper había perdido toda la cordura, pero se apresuró a contestarle a su hermano.

-Si, aquí estoy. Ahora te abro, un momento-esperó unos segundos, intentando recobrar el aliento y abrió la puerta.

Su hermano lo miraba con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Edward.

-Nada.

-¿Qué hacías aquí dentro?

-He llamado al hospital para que me envíen aquí los informes-a Jasper le costaba hablar y tenía la sensación de que murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Genial. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Alice?

-No-se apresuró a decir Jasper-no la he visto en todo el día.

-De acuerdo, después nos vemos, hermano-Edward bajó las escaleras y salió fuera de la casa.

Jasper se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, o, tal vez sería mejor helada.

* * *

**Hiii^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Creo que ya era hora de que hubiera algo de emoción ¿no? Personalmente es uno de los capitulos que mas me gustan. (Solo de imaginarme en una situación parecida con Jasper, se me ponen los pelos como escarpias *¬*)**

**Mznickwhite: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! No sé si te habrás quedado sin palabras con este capii también! ;)**

**Ayats: Tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste en el review pero ya verás como se va desarrollando la historia. Gracias por tu review!!^^**

**Hadelqui: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Yo también quiero uno como Jasper, pero sin tener que sufrir tanto por favor XD Besos!**

**brenda: Yo también opino que Edward es idiota, pero es el que menos culpa tiene u.u Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Pues ahora que me fijo si que se parece a tu historia O_O Aunque la manera en como se desarrolla todo creo que se diferencia bastante. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capi (que creo que la respuesta sera si :D) Besos! =)**

**Maite: Venga que en el capitulo de mañana Carlisle ayuda mucho jujuju (te aseguro que lo amé) Ya verás ya ;) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchisimas gracias por tu review! :)**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Dios esa idea de Alice y Jacob me ha dejado helada, si no aguanto verla con Edward imaginate con si la veo con Jacob O_o A mi también me estresan, y como bien has dicho Alice es una martir al igual que Jasper, asi que los dos juntitos estarian muy bien jujuju Espero que te haya gustado el capii! Gracias por tu review! Por cierto, estoy super enganchada a tus historias "Broken strings" y "Let me love you" Si después tengo tiempo te dejo review!! Besos^^**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Aceptaré el regalo encantada y me da igual si viene usado xD (no me extrañaría nada ¿quien se resiste a Jasper?) Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :)**

**Kahia-chan: Yo tampoco soporto la idea de que se vayan a casar...pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capii! Gracias por tu review! Besoss^^**

**getback: Yo tampoco sé que es lo que pasa por la mente de Alice y mira que soy la que escribe la historia xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!^^**

**Hasta mañana!!^^**


	12. Idea

**Idea**

Durante todo el día, Alice y Jasper no se dirigieron la palabra. Evitaban encontrarse en cualquier sitio y si alguno debía permanecer más de media hora en una habitación con el otro, se veía obligado a abandonarla excusándose. Lo peor fue durante la cena. Se sentaban el uno frente al otro, como siempre. Sus padres creían que se comportaban de ese modo por el tema de la boda. Jasper no sabía como reaccionarían si supieran lo que había ocurrido en el estudio por la mañana.

Edward, al notar la manera tan extraña que tenían de comportarse Jasper y Alice, decidió intervenir.

-¿Que os pasa?-les preguntó a los dos.

-Nada ¿Qué nos tiene que pasar?-le preguntó Alice sin mirarlo.

-No sé, es que estáis muy raros. No habláis ni nada.

-Será que no tenemos nada para decirnos-concluyó Jasper.

-Bueno, vosotros sabréis-Edward dio el tema por zanjado.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquila. Un rato más tarde, Jasper les dijo que se iría a dormir, que estaba muy cansado.

Subió a su habitación y sin quitarse la ropa se tumbó en la cama. Intentó rememorar todos los detalles de lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Le había encantado tener a Alice entre sus brazos, y quería volver a tenerla. Quería volver a acariciar su piel y volver a saborear aquellos labios que lo tentaban descontroladamente. No le importaba el precio a pagar por ello, ni aunque fuera la infelicidad de su hermano. Después lo pensó mejor y su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada, sino que la tenía él. Toda la culpa era suya. Por haber dejado escapar a Alice hacía tanto tiempo y por no haber sido nunca sincero con Edward.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso el pijama y volvió a tumbarse.

Volvió a pensar en Alice, sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, pero le era imposible. A cada momento recordaba como ella había correspondido a sus besos y a sus caricias de buena gana y estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo, que al igual que él, no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y empezó a soñar con lo que seguramente hubiera pasado si Edward no los hubiera interrumpido. Se despertó sobresaltado. Debía parar con aquello, ella era la prometida de Edward. Y sí, estaba loco por ella, la amaba como nunca, pero era de su hermano aunque le doliera profundamente. Se prometió a él mismo no volver a pensar en ella de aquella forma. La trataría como lo que era, su futura cuñada. Y aunque se le desgarrara el alma, los apoyaría con la boda.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquello. Alice y Jasper simplemente habían articulado las palabras necesarias y no habían hablado más de diez minutos seguidos ni una vez. Estaban a dos semanas de la boda y todo el mundo en aquella casa estaba nervioso. Jasper había acompañado a su hermano a recoger el esmoquin con el que se casaría, y de paso a comprarse el suyo.

Un día, Edward les dio una noticia:

-Debo irme una semana a Canadá-les avisó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó su madre extrañada.

-Me han llamado los de mi oficina diciéndome que ha habido un problema con unos pisos de allí, y quieren que yo vaya a solucionarlo. Seguramente tendré que estar toda la semana allí.

-Vaya... ¿Alice irá contigo?-le preguntó su padre.

-No, no quiere venir. Prefiere quedarse aquí terminándolo todo para la boda.

Carlisle le echó una mirada cómplice a Jasper, a lo que este frunció el ceño. No había entendido lo que había querido decirle su padre con aquella mirada.

-Esme, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos una semana a Texas?-le preguntó a su esposa.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Quería dejarlo solo en casa con Alice. Su padre estaba loco ¿cómo le hacía eso?

-Me parece muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos y tengo ganas de ver a todos nuestros conocidos.

De acuerdo, su madre también estaba en su contra.

-Entonces, cuando Edward se vaya a Canadá, nosotros nos iremos a Texas-concluyó Carlisle.

-Os aviso que yo me voy mañana-dijo Edward.

Jasper tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no se le descolgara la mandíbula. En un día, se quedaría solo con Alice durante toda una semana.

-No importa, cuanto antes mejor ¿verdad Esme?-le preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro.

-De modo que Jasper, te quedarás aquí con Alice ¿Verdad?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Si-logró decir él.

-Cuídamela bien ¿eh?-le preguntó Edward bromeando.

Jasper tragó saliva. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que mejor que yo, que no llevo un día demasiado bueno, pero no podía dejar de subir capitulo! ****Espero que os haya gustado, porque el de mañana es...bah, no os lo digo sino ya sabríais lo que pasará ;P**

**Maite: Aquí tienes al Carlisle del que te hablé, sinceramente lo amé en este capitulo!! Es que le haría un monumento y todo xDGracias por tu review!! Besitos!^^**

**Kahia-chan: Me alegro de que te gustara el capii! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Besos:)**

**brenda: Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gustó el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado! Besos^^**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: jajaj irá a comprar pan y conocerá a Bella xD Me ha hecho gracia la idea. Te prometo que después pasaré y te dejaré algun review en tus fics ;) Gracias por pasarte! Besitos!=)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: A mi me gusta Jasper se ponga como se ponga, es sexy de todos modos ;) Gracias por pasarte! Besitoos^^**

**Mznickwhite: Me alegro de que te quedaras sin palabras, eso es algo bueno (creo) Gracias por pasar! Besos!***

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No puedo responderte a la pregunta, deberás esperar para saber la respuesta jujuju (aunque te advierto que no deberás esperar demasiado) Gracias por pasarte!! Besitoos^^**

**Hasta mañana!***


	13. Aquella noche

**Aquella noche**

A la mañana siguiente, él y Alice salieron de la casa para se despedirse de todos.

-Volveremos el domingo por la mañana-dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

-Yo por la tarde, creo. Depende de cómo vaya todo-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Alice para darle un beso.

-Está bien-le dijo ella.

-Cuidaos mucho y tened cuidado-les dijo Esme.

Subieron los tres al coche de Carlisle, ya que ellos llevarían a Edward al aeropuerto y después se dirigirían hacia Texas.

Alice y Jasper estuvieron fuera de la casa hasta que vieron desaparecer el coche. Alice entró primero, y después Jasper.

Se pasaron el día uno en cada punta de la casa. Jasper rellenando informes, y Alice retocando los preparativos de la boda. El otro día fue más de lo mismo. Había un silencio sepulcral en la casa y ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por que aquello cambiara.

Aquella noche, cada uno cenó por separado. Cuando terminó de cenar, Jasper se fue a su habitación y se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana. Aquella noche hacía mucho calor, por lo que solo llevaba los pantalones del pijama y una de esas camisas de interior, de color blanca, sin mangas.

Estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, pero la única persona que podía ser era Alice. Decidió que simplemente hablaría con ella, sin presionarla a nada, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de pasar la noche con ella.

Alice entró lentamente en la habitación y se acercó a Jasper. Llevaba un camisón de color blanco muy fino y no demasiado largo.

-Espero no molestarte-le dijo casi susurrando.

-No, claro que no, simplemente estaba pensando-le dijo él girándose hacia ella.

-Jasper…lo que ocurrió aquel día…-empezó Alice.

-No debió ocurrir-concluyó él, no estaba seguro de querer hablar de aquello en aquel momento.

-¿Te arrepientes?-le preguntó Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, pero no estuvo bien. No debió pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres la prometida de mi hermano!-alzó la voz Jasper. Por fin lo había dicho en voz alta y al darse cuenta de ello se le revolvió el estómago.

Alice se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

-Pero yo no le amo ni lo haré nunca. Yo te amo a ti, y quiero estar contigo-le dijo ella atropelladamente a causa de las lágrimas y los sollozos.

-Alice…-empezó él. Se sentía muy bien al escuchar aquellas palabras y más si era Alice quien las decía, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Edward.

-Bésame-le pidió ella sin despegar su cara del pecho de Jasper-Por favor.

Tal y como él había temido, al oír aquello perdió todo su sentido común y lo abandonó la cordura. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba traicionando a su hermano, pero tal vez aquella sería la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con Alice.

Alzó el mentón de Alice y acercó su rostro al de ella. Le besó la frente, los párpados, las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas, la nariz y finalmente los labios. Ella le correspondió de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Jasper. Él puso las suyas en la cintura de Alice atrayéndola hacia él, dejando ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Ella le sacó la camisa por la cabeza separándose mínimamente de él y después acarició lentamente el pecho de Jasper mientras volvía a besarlo. Él bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Alice mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus hombros. En uno de esos momentos, una de las tiras del camisón de Alice se deslizó por su brazo, dejando entrever la curva superior de uno de sus pechos. Jasper hizo lo mismo con la otra tira, consiguiendo que el camisón cayera al suelo. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más delicadamente, disfrutando de cada trozo de piel que encontraba a su paso. Después la tumbó en la cama poniéndose él encima de ella.

La hizo suya durante toda la noche, regalándole todos los besos y las caricias que había guardado para ella desde siempre, deleitándose con su cuerpo y sin pensar en nada más que, aquella noche, Alice le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él.

* * *

**Holaaa! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Yo creo que ya era hora de que pasara xD** **Espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi!**

**Mznickwhite:** **Como ves, Jasper si que ha aprovechado la oportunidad que tenia. Gracias por tu review!! Besitos!^^ **

**Ayats: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por el review! Besos!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: ¿Ves como no tenias que esperar demasiado para saber que pasaba en el capitulo? Solamente un dia xD Espero de veras que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz=) Besitos!! **

**Maite: Tranquila, mi mente tambien es pervertida (y me encanta) xDDD Si no fue****ra por Carlisle, estos dos no avanzarían nada¬¬ Gracias por pasarte y espero que te haya gustadl el capi! Besos!!^^**

**brenda: Y tanto, aunque viniera el fin del mundo no podría dejar d subir capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus reviews! Besitos!:)**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Yo tambien adoro a Carlisle, es que sdi no fuera por él, estos dos no avanzarían... Edward on se entera porque es tonto (en mi opinión si lo es) Puedo subir capitulos cada dia porque como estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre, sino no podría hacerlo, por eso mismo aprovecho xD Gracias por tus reviews!! Besos!^^**

**Esto se pone interesante...¿O no? ;P**

**Hasta mañana!!**


	14. Declaración

**Declaración**

Se despertó cuando sintió el tacto de unas suaves manos en su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los de Alice que lo miraban con un brillo especial. Las manos de Alice continuaban acariciando el rostro de Jasper, cuando él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia él y besándola tiernamente.

-Buenos días-le dijo ella, separándose mínimamente de él.

-Buenos días-le dijo Jasper volviendo a besarla.

Cada vez que hacía eso, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía.

-He de confesarte algo-le susurró Alice mientras hacía círculos en el pecho de Jasper con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él lleno de curiosidad.

Pareció que pensaba muy bien lo que tenía que decir ya que tardó varios segundos en contestar.

-Nunca había estado con un hombre antes de esta noche-le confesó Alice sonrojándose levemente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Jasper se apoyó en sus codos mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

-¿De veras? ¿Ni siquiera con…Edward?-le preguntó realmente sorprendido. No podía creer que hubieran estado cinco años sin pasar de los besos.

-De veras-le contestó Alice-supongo que quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien especial y la persona más especial que hay en mi vida eres tú.

Jasper sonrió y volvió a besarla. Si antes estaba feliz por haber pasado la noche con ella, ahora lo estaba más, sabiendo que había guardado su virginidad para entregársela a él.

-Me alegra saber que tendremos toda la semana para estar juntos-le dijo Alice mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haremos después?-le preguntó Jasper mirando al techo. No quería hacer aquella pregunta, pero necesitaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé-confesó Alice-pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero disfrutar de esta semana contigo, sin pensar en lo que vendrá después.

Jasper se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Al cabo de un rato se levantaron. Prepararon el desayuno entre los dos, dedicándose miradas y sonrisas tímidas, como dos adolescentes.

Jasper decidió no pensar en Edward porque sabría que no podría continuar con aquello. Sabía muy bien que lo estaba traicionando, pero también sabía que llevaba años traicionándose a si mismo.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá con el ordenador portátil en sus piernas.

Estaba ensimismado con aquellos pensamientos mientras hacía ver que trabajaba, cuando notó que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Sonrío al notar los labios de Alice en su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó ella.

-Trabajar.

-¿Y no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que trabajar?-le preguntó Alice haciendo un mohín.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Estar conmigo, por ejemplo-le dijo mientras dejaba de rodearlo con sus brazos, ponía el ordenador sobre la mesa y se sentaba encima de Jasper.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en algo. Pero no sé si decírtelo-le dijo él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba un beso en sus labios.

-Dímelo-le pidió ella.

Jasper iba a empezar decirle lo que había pensado, pero en aquel momento sonó el teléfono que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

Jasper se estiró para cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Jazz. ¿Qué tal estáis?-se escuchó la voz de Edward desde el otro lado del auricular.

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-Hola Edward. Aquí todo bien ¿y por allí?-le dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en Alice, que lo miraba con expresión divertida.

-Genial. ¿Alice está por ahí? Tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

-Si, ahora te la paso.

Jasper hizo ver que llamaba a Alice ya que no quería levantar sospechas por parte de Edward. A los pocos segundos le entregó el teléfono a Alice que lo miraba intentando aguantar la risa y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Hola, Edward-le dijo ella.

Jasper captaba palabras sueltas por parte de Edward, y monosílabos por parte de Alice.

-Si, yo también. Adiós-Alice colgó rápidamente.

Se levantó para dejar el teléfono en su sitio, y volvió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Jasper.

-¿Qué era aquello que me tenías que decir?-le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Jasper decidió decírselo sin rodeos:

-No te cases con Edward.

-Jazz…-empezó Alice. No sabía si era buena idea hablar de ese tema.

-Cásate conmigo-la interrumpió él.

Alice se quedó pasmada. No esperaba aquello de ninguna manera. Intentó contestar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Jasper al ver que no tenía intención de hablar, lo hizo él:

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte Alice. Ahora no. Sé que tú no te quieres casar con Edward, y yo no quiero que lo hagas. Así que si hoy aceptas mi propuesta, estoy dispuesto a explicarle a Edward todo lo que siento por ti, y a suplicarle perdón si es necesario. Te necesito y te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir-le explicó mientras acariciaba la nariz de Alice con la suya.

Ella continuaba sin reaccionar. Simplemente lo miraba con la cara llena de sorpresa y felicidad, pero nada más.

-Alice, no tengo la intención de que esto sea un monólogo-se quejó Jasper riendo.

Alice se abrazó con fuerza a él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Jasper mientras intentaba controlar la emoción que la embargaba.

Ella le contestó algo tan atropelladamente que a Jasper le costó entender lo que le decía.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntó mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que me casaré contigo-le contestó ella finalmente, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, intentando dominar aquella emoción que sentía en su interior. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con su hermano. Estaba casi seguro de que lo entendería, y si no lo hacía, debería soportarlo, porque Jasper estaba dispuesto a luchar por Alice, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi de hoy? Espero que os haya gustado:)**

**Ayats: Pues respecto a tu pregunta, ni conocerá a Bella en el viaje, ni se quedará solo. Tendrás que esperar un poquito para descubrir lo que pasa. Gracias por tu review!!Besos!=)**

**Mznickwhite: Pues para Jasper no fue la primera vez y para Alice ya lo has visto en este capitulo. Me alegro de que te gustara. Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Besitoss!^^**

**AliceEvelyn90: Tienes razón, ya va bien que sea un poco aprovechado con todo lo que ha sufrido xD Gracias por tu review! Besos:)**

**Hadelqui: Pues no es bien bien como tu has pensado, pero no vas mal encaminada...aunque tendrás que esperar a mañana pasa saber lo que pasa con seguridad. Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Besos=)**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Jajaja, me hace mucha gracia tu obsesión con el pan, es una buena idea xDD Gracias por tus reviews! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, muchas gracias por tu review! Besos:)**

**Maite: ¿Qué harían estos dos sin Carlisle? Pues nada xD Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que tambien te guste este. Gracias por tu review. Besitos!^^**

**Jabbiera Cullen: Pues no me extrañaría que ya viniera usado y doblemente usado...XD Pero no me importa, es Jasper ¿qué mas se puede pedir? XD Gracias por tu review! Besos!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Me ha encantado tu reacción, espero que no te hicieras daño cuando te caiste desmayada xD Respecto a tu pregunta, no hace falta que la conteste porque ya la leiste en el capitulo de hoy. Me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capitulo, espero que tambien te guste este. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besos!:)**

**alexa: Me alegro de que te gustara el capi. Gracias por tu revieww! Besitos=)**

**Kahia-chan: Pues Edward no se entera porque es tonto, y porque no se tiene que enterar aun! xD Y sisi fuiste el review 100 O.O Muchas gracias!!! Me alegro de que te gustaran los capitulos. Besos!!^^**

**romixx6: Pues siento decirte que a Edward ni lo atropellan, ni lo matan ni conoce a Bella(aún) u.u Es cierto se parece a Jake O.O Siemore en medio xD Gracias por tu review! Besos!:)**

**getback: Pues Edward no se enterará por el momento, aún falta un poco para que se entere. Gracias por tu review! Besitos=)**

**Ya he llegado a los 100 reviews! Soy tan feliz...y todo gracias a vosotras! 100000000 gracias a todas" :)**

**Hasta mañana!***


	15. Dudas

**Dudas**

Pasaron toda la semana juntos, el uno en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de aquellos días que tenían para estar solos. De vez en cuando llamaba Edward o sus padres, pero ellos disimulaban y guardaban las apariencias. Jasper continuaba decidido a hablar con su hermano en cuanto llegara de Canadá. Estaba seguro de que se enfadaría mucho y que le sentaría fatal, por eso Jasper dejaba de pensar en aquel tema, porque sabía que si continuaba haciéndolo, se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y no quería herir a Alice de nuevo. Estaba tan feliz desde que Jasper le había pedido matrimonio, que Jasper se odiaría a él mismo si Alice volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

En los pocos ratos que Jasper se encontraba a solas, le asaltaban las dudas. Debería estar feliz porque se casaría con Alice, pero no podía quitarse de encima la cara de resentimiento y de dolor que le dedicaría su hermano cuando se lo explicara.

El sábado por la noche se encontraban los dos tumbados en la cama.

-¿Cuándo le daremos la noticia a tu familia?-le preguntó Alice mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Jasper.

-Antes de explicárselo a mis padres, necesito hablar con Edward a solas-le contestó Jasper.

-De acuerdo. Creo que yo también debería hablar con él-aceptó Alice-¿estás nervioso?

-Si. No sé cómo se lo tomará Edward.

-Tranquilo, si se enfada, deberá hacerlo con los dos.

Jasper suspiró.

-Jazz-lo llamó Alice.

-¿Si?-le preguntó él.

-Te quiero-le dijo ella sonriéndole. Se veía que estaba realmente feliz.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque le costó hacerlo.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Se abandonaron a su amor aquella última noche que tenían para estar solos, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y sin pensar en nada más que en ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron y desayunaron rápidamente, no estaban seguros de a qué hora llegarían Esme y Carlisle. Intentaron que en la casa no hubiera nada que los delatara y decidieron no hablarse mucho, más que nada para que creyeran que todo seguía igual a cuando se marcharon.

Llegaron sobre las once.

-Os hemos echado de menos-les dijo Esme nada más verlos.

-Y nosotros-le contestó Alice.

Jasper estaba ayudando a Carlisle con las maletas. Cuando terminaron se sentaron todos en el sofá.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?-les preguntó Jasper.

-Muy bien, hemos pasado por el hospital y nos han dicho que no hace falta que vuelvas enseguida, que mientras vayas rellenando los informes que te envían todo funciona bien.

-Hemos ido a visitar a nuestras antiguas amistades y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien-les explicó Esme.

-Me alegro mucho-le dijo Jasper intentando no mirarlos fijamente.

-Y vosotros ¿Qué tal?-les preguntó Carlisle.

-Hemos estado bien-se limitó a contestar Alice.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-les preguntó Esme.

-Yo he estado liada con el tema de la boda y Jasper ha estado trabajando-mintió Alice.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron rápidamente de manera cómplice, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

Durante la comida Esme y Carlisle explicaron anécdotas de su viaje. Por la tarde llegó Edward. Nada más entrar por la puerta, dejó las maletas en la puerta y corrió para abrazar a Alice.

Cuando Jasper vio aquella escena se le encogió el corazón. Las dudas empezaron a traspasarlo. No le podía hacer aquello a Edward. Él quería mucho a Alice, y Jasper estaba seguro de que era un estorbo entre ellos dos. Si él no hubiera vuelto, nada de aquello estaría ocurriendo. Alice se hubiera casado con Edward sin dudarlo y él no estaría tan confuso. Maldijo interiormente el día en que le hizo caso a su madre y volvió a Nueva Orleans.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeándole. Sin darse cuenta se había levantado y se había dirigido a Edward para saludarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Edward cuando dejaron de abrazarse-tienes muy mala cara, estás muy pálido.

-Estoy bien-mintió él. De repente le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de vomitar y de salir corriendo de allí.

Alice lo miraba. Intuía que ocurría algo y que no era nada bueno. Jasper intentó pedirle perdón con la mirada por la decisión que acababa de tomar. Se disculpó con todos diciendo que subiría a acostarse un rato, que necesitaba descansar. Al entrar en su cuarto reprimió un grito y las ganas que tenía de destrozarlo todo. Debía hablar con Alice. Sabía que lo odiaría, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Edward. No podía hacerle aquello. Él siempre lo había defendido y protegido de todos los males como su hermano mayor que era, y Jasper lo quería demasiado como para traicionarlo y prefería anteponer la felicidad de Edward a la suya.

Al rato de estar en su cuarto, escuchó como se abría la puerta. Era Alice, lo sabía antes de que entrara.

No se acercó a él, simplemente se paró al lado de la puerta.

-Te has arrepentido ¿verdad?-le preguntó seriamente.

Jasper asintió sin mirarla.

-No sé por qué creí que serías capaz de enfrentar a Edward. Ni por qué me ilusioné tanto con algo que estaba casi segura de que no sucedería-le dijo Alice sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero…-empezó Jasper.

-No me importa. Ya no. Sé que te has arrepentido por Edward. Por lo mucho que lo quieres y por lo mucho que deseas su felicidad. Pero yo no puedo suplicarte que enfrentes a tu hermano ni obligarte a hacerlo, de modo que me casaré con él y espero que lo entiendas.

Jasper asintió.

-Será lo mejor para todos-aceptó él aún sin mirarla.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decirse nada, hasta que Alice salió lentamente de la habitación.

* * *

**Lo sé, vais a matarme u.u Me encanta poner drama (no se nota) Os aviso que solo quedan 4 capitulos de la historia, bueno 3 capitulos y un epílogo xD **

**Hoy no pongo eso de: "Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo" Porque estoy segura de que no os ha gustado y lo más seguro es que ahora esteis pensando en como matar a la autora xDDD (tened piedad de mi)**

**Ayats: Gracias por tu review! Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo u.u Besos!!**

**MC: Yo tambien adoro a Jasper, en mi opinion es el mejor de todos, Me alegra haberte hecho feliz, aunque creo que con el capitulo de hoy se te habrá ido toda la felicidad xD Gracias por tu review!^^**

**Mznickwhite: Si bueno, reaccionó para una cosa, pero para las demás no...es un cobarde lo sé...pero lo sigo amando jujuju Muchas gracias por tu review!!Besitos!:)**

**jabbiera cullen: Jajaja tienes razón, Edward es lento...pero que le vamos a hacer. Gracias por tu review!! Besos!=)**

**-aSentimentalCircusGirl: Pues si falta pocquito para que termine la historia, pero no tengo inspiración :'( Yo creo que a Jasper le gustó saber que fue el primero para Añlice, no creo que se sintiera incomodo... xDD GRacias por tu revieww!! Besos!!:)**

**karlitaa: Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!=)**

**Hadelqui: Lo siento pero aun no hay reaccion de Edward :( Me gusta hacer esperar a la gente xD Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos!^^**

**MiitzukoO-chan: Uf...pues Bella tarda un poco en salir...y mira que solo quedan 4 capis xD Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! Aunque yo soy incapaz de ver a Alice con Edward ya lo sabes xDD Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos!=)**

**brenda: Gracias por tu review! Ya ves que aun Edward no se entera...pero no falta mucho para que lo haga. Besos!!:)**

**Maite: Tienes razon, Alice sabe elegir (aunque teniendo a Jasper cerca, no es dificil saber hacerlo xD) Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos!=)**

**Kahia-chan: Gracias por tus reviews!! Tienes razon, hay mucha confusion por aqui... u.u Pero mejor asi xDD Besos!:)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, Edward no sabe la verdad pero tampoco tienen muchos momentos de felicidad... Gracias por tu review! Besitos!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Tienes razon, Edward no interesa ( ami no me interesa nunca xD) No me mates por lo que paso en este capitulo...sé que no te gustará, pero es necesario que pase de este modo. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besitoss!=)**

**elianna cullen: Veo que este capitulo no ha ido como te esperabas, pero realmente es necesario que pase todo esto. Muchas gracias por todos los reviewss!!! Besos!!^^**

**romixx6: Pues Edward nose como aguan****tó, sera que es buena persona xD Gracias por tu review!! Besitos!:)**

**Bueno, mañana otro capitulo (si no es que me habeis matado antes xD)**

**Hasta mañanaa!!**


	16. Despedida

**Despedida**

La semana antes de la boda pasó muy rápida. Demasiado para Jasper que llevaba los últimos días como un alma en pena por la casa. Casi no comía ni dormía y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien, se limitaba a contestar:_"Estoy bien, de veras. Solo necesito descansar"_

Él y Alice no habían hablado desde aquella última conversación en la habitación de Jasper. Intentaban cruzarse lo menos posible y se evitaban constantemente.

El día de la boda, Jasper se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Se tomó una pastilla intentando mitigar el dolor, que no llegaba a doler ni la mitad de lo que le dolía el alma.

Edward y Alice se casaban a las doce del mediodía. Para colmo, Jasper era el testigo de Edward en la boda, por lo que debería de estar a su lado mientras su hermano aceptaba casarse con la chica que más quería. No desayunó, simplemente se vistió y esperó. Le estuvo dando vueltas a algo. Días atrás había decidido marcharse a vivir a Europa, de ese modo estaba seguro de que no volvería a Nueva Orleans jamás. Necesitaba hablar con Alice antes de que se casara con Edward, pero no la atormentaría. Simplemente quería despedirse de ella, no quería huir como la última vez.

A las once, se dirigió a la habitación donde Esme ayudaba a Alice a vestirse. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó como le daban permiso para entrar. Su madre estaba con ella terminando de maquillarla. Se quedó parado en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Cuando Alice lo vio, desvió la mirada.

-Hola Jasper ¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-Me gustaría hablar un segundo con Alice.

-Claro. Después vuelvo-le dijo a Alice.

Ella asintió. Esme salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una mirada a su hijo.

Jasper se acercó más a Alice, que estaba delante de un espejo.

-Estás preciosa-le dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor que le caía por capas y llevaba unas pequeñas flores adornándolo a un costado. En el pelo llevaba una pequeña corona de pequeños diamantes que formaban ondas.

-Gracias-le dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

Se giró hacia él, para mirarlo a la cara. Jasper pudo ver a través de sus ojos que no estaba para nada feliz. Estaba muy pálida y sus ojos desprendían una profunda tristeza.

-Alice, no he venido aquí para atormentarte. Simplemente necesito decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero temo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos a solas y no viviré tranquilo hasta que te lo diga.

Alice asintió tristemente.

-Verás, tú siempre has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida. Desde que nos conocimos aquel día jugando al escondite supe que no podrías ser nada más que una amiga. Siempre has sido mucho más que eso. Te quise desde que te vi y supe que no podría vivir sin ti. Alice, te amo muchísimo y eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida. Sé que Edward te hará muy feliz y te lo mereces de veras. Te lo mereces por las miles de veces que te he hecho sufrir y por las miles de veces que me has perdonado. Por eso mismo te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz con mi hermano. No tendrás problemas para serlo porque mañana me voy a Europa y te prometo que nunca más me interpondré entre vosotros. Te aseguro que no te olvidaré jamás, y ahora, lo único que me queda es empezar una nueva vida, aunque no sé como lo voy a hacer porque toda mi vida eres tú.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Alice y cayó al suelo.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo Jasper acercándose a ella. Le cogió la mano y depositó un beso en el dorso-Adiós, Alice-se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Es cortito este capitulo lo siento u.u Los que quedan son mas larguitos:) **

**El proximo capi es interesante..._Muahahahaha_...pero tendreis que esperar a mañana Ü (que mala soy cuando quiero)**

**Mznickwhite: No creo que sea bipolar =S Solo faltaria eso xD Aunque de todos modos es Jazz, y no podemos enfadarnos con el jujuju. Gracias por tu review! Besos:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Ya sé que Jasper no es cobarde, pero en esta historia si lo es, además así es mas interesante! Pero Edward no tiene la culpa, porque no se entera de nada!XD (jamás pensé que defendería a Edward :S) Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besitos!^^**

**Maite: Creo que eres la unica a la que le ha parecido bien que pasara lo que pasó, que al menos digiste que asi se ponia interesante. Yo opino como tú, si no hay drama y confusión una historia no avanza! xD Gracias por tu revieww!! BEsos!=)**

**Kahia-chan: Si, es un cobarde, pero es Jasper y sigue siendo perfecto xDD Muchas gracias por tu review! Besitos!:)**

**brenda: Aun no se han casado...puede que se casen o puede que no...ya veremos _muahahaha. _Gracias por tu revieww!! Besos^^**

**elianna cullen: Me gusta mucho esa idea de que se casaran a escondidas, pero no pudo ser... Espero que te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por tu review! Besos! :)**

**Hadelqui: No sé si te sorprenderá lo que pasa, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Jazz, pero no podemos dejar de quererlo...es malo lo sé. Ya verás lo que ocurre mañana! Gracias por tu review!! Besos=)**

**romixx6: Yo tambien me muero por tirarle algo a Edward en la cabeza! un cenicero o lo que sea xD Mucha sgracias por tu review!! Besos!:)**

**Hasta mañanaa! (_Muahahaha)_**


	17. La verdad

**La verdad**

Él ya había hecho lo que debía hacer, ahora lo único que esperaba era que se casaran y que llegara pronto el día siguiente para marcharse para siempre de Nueva Orleans.

Se encontraban todos en la iglesia esperando a que llegara la novia. Jasper guardaba en su interior una mínima esperanza de que Alice no se presentara y que se fuera con él a Europa. Jasper se encontraba al lado de Edward, que no dejaba de restregarse las manos en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

-Tranquilízate, Edward-le espetó Jasper que se estaba poniendo tan nervioso como él, aunque ya lo estaba desde hacía días. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría al ver a su hermano y a Alice casarse.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar-le contestó Edward intentando relajarse, pero sin éxito.

Jasper miró por enésima vez su reloj, eran las doce y veinte. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba y, a cada momento recordaba la mirada de dolor que le había dedicado Alice cuando él se había despedido de ella.

Se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta de la iglesia y a continuación, veía como entraba Alice cogida del brazo de su padre. Mientras caminaba hacia el altar ni siquiera miraba a Edward, miraba al suelo de manera ausente. Cuando llegó al lado de Edward, él la tomó de las manos mientras le sonreía felizmente. Ella en cambio, le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y después desvió la vista para posarla un segundo en Jasper. Este se removía incómodo al lado de Edward. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas y sentía que le sudaban y le temblaban.

El sacerdote empezó a dar el sermón y a continuación dictó los votos:

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿quieres recibir a Mary Alice Brandon como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si, quiero-contestó firmemente Edward.

Después el sacerdote se dirigió a Alice:

-Mary Alice Brandon ¿quieres recibir a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Jasper no quería oír la contestación, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía se moriría allí mismo. Miró a Alice que no contestaba, y ya se empezaba a escuchar los murmullos de la gente en la iglesia. Alice levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Jasper rogó en silencio que contestara, que se moviera, que hiciera algo, pero no hizo nada. Lo único que Jasper escuchaba era los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba furioso en su pecho.

Edward, que continuaba sosteniendo las manos de Alice, se las movió ligeramente intentando que reaccionara.

-¿Alice?-le susurró Edward preocupado.

-No, no puedo-contestó finalmente Alice mirando a Edward a los ojos.

En ese momento los murmullos se hicieron más audibles en la iglesia. Jasper no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, se pasó la mano por el cabello y se rascó la nuca. Después agachó la cabeza intentando no mirar a nadie.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Edward a Alice soltándole las manos y mirándola con tristeza y dolor.

Alice no contestó. Posó sus ojos en Jasper, y este, al notar la mirada de Alice, también la miró. Edward pareció entenderlo todo. Se tapó la boca con una mano y se pasó la otra por el cabello, era un gesto que él y Jasper tenían en común cuando se ponían nerviosos.

Alice volvió a mirar a Edward.

-Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya, ya no puedo hacer más daño a esta familia. Lo siento de veras-le dijo Alice reprimiendo las lágrimas. A continuación salió corriendo de la iglesia. Jasper quiso ir detrás de ella, pero se quedó allí, inmóvil.

De repente todas las miradas se posaron en Jasper, excepto la de Edward que continuaba en estado de shock mirando al suelo. Jasper se sintió intimidado al notar como toda la gente que se encontraba en la iglesia lo miraba. Lentamente, Edward se giró hacia su hermano y lo miró seriamente.

-¿La amas?-le preguntó intentando controlar su voz.

Jasper no sabía que debía hacer. Supuso que ya no era necesario seguir mintiéndole. Asintió lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí aún?

-Pero…-empezó Jasper. No entendía a qué se refería Edward con aquello.

-Ve tras ella-le dijo su hermano.

Al ver que Jasper continuaba sin moverse y con cara de duda y de sorpresa a la vez, Edward volvió a insistir:

-¡Ve a buscarla, Jasper! ¡Si la amas no la dejes ir!

Pareció que Jasper salió del trance en el que había entrado, ya que echó a correr como una bala en dirección a la calle. No sabía donde debía dirigirse, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder a Alice.

* * *

**Holaa!! **

**Me parece que este era el capitulo que todas esperabais. Pues aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagais saber con un review!^^**

**MC: Si, pobre Jasper, pero al menos al final ha reaccionado (gracias a Edward). Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No, no Jasper se viene a España conmigo! xD Ahora si que puedo defender a Edward, que si no llega a ser por él, Jasper se hubiera quedado en la inglesia ¬¬ Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besitos!=)**

**brenda: Bueno, ya has visto que no se han casado. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Besos!^^**

**AliceEvelyn90: Tienes razon Edward no tiene la culpa, y ademas es un buen hermano por lo que ha hecho. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos=)**

**Jabbiera cullen: Pues mas o menos has acertado! jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchas gracias por tu review. Besos!!:)**

**Maite: Ya veo que las dos somos muy dramaticas, si es que el drama es genial! ;P Espero que te haya gusado el capii y muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos!^^**

**Hadelqui: Pues de momento no hay bebé...pero no te digo que no haya xD Y sisi has acertado, Alice no se casa. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!:)**

**romixx6: Lo sé, soy mala, muy mala. Pero no puedo hacer nada xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchas gracis por tu revieww!! Besitos!=)**

**elianna cullen: Ha mejorado ¿no? Espero que si! Y tambien espero que te haya gustado este capii!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos!:)**

**delhito: Creo que despues de todo, si ha pasado algo realmente bueno... Espero que te haya gustado el capii! Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!:)**

**Kahia-chan: AUnque Edward tenga la culpa, no se puede negar que en este capitulo se ha comportado muy bien. Espeor que te haya gustado el capii y muchas gracias por tu review!^^**

**Hasta mañana!:P**


	18. El parque

**El parque**

Salió de la iglesia a toda prisa. No sabía a donde ir, estaba muy confuso por todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos veinte minutos. Decidió preguntarle a la gente si había visto una chica vestida de novia. Algunos le dijeron que si y le indicaron por donde la habían visto. Esas personas lo miraban con lástima pensando que lo más seguro era que ella lo hubiera plantado en el altar.

Jasper no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Se dirigió corriendo a un parque que había en la ciudad. Era bastante grande por lo que estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas por allí, aunque sin éxito. Finalmente le pareció visualizar un gran vestido blanco que se alejaba él con mucha rapidez. Empezó a correr de nuevo para confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de Alice.

-¡Alice!-la llamó él.

Ella, en cambio seguía corriendo sin detenerse, a pesar que escuchaba los gritos de Jasper.

-¡Alice, espera!-volvió a gritar Jasper casi sin aliento.

Finalmente la atrapó y la agarró con fuerza por el brazo, obligándola a pararse.

-¡Déjame, Jasper!-le gritó ella llorando y haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó él intentando recobrar el aliento que había perdido anteriormente.

-Tengo que irme-le dijo ella-No quiero seguir aquí, estoy cansada de este tema, tú no quieres estar conmigo y además mañana te irás y no volverás y…-quiso continuar Alice, pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Para, para. Lo que dices no es cierto. Tienes razón en todo menos en la penúltima cosa que has dicho. Aunque la culpa es toda mía, lo sé. Lo que más he deseado siempre ha sido estar contigo pero no lo he hecho por miedo. Por miedo a herir a Edward, por miedo a herirte a ti, y si, por miedo a herirme a mi mismo. He sido un cobarde durante todos estos años, lo acepto, pero ahora te necesito a mi lado. Ya no me importa Edward, solo me importas tú y lo que podemos llegar a ser juntos. Lo único que ahora me da miedo es que te alejes de mí.

-Pero...mañana-volvió a empezar Alice, pero Jasper la volvió a interrumpir.

-No me importa el mañana, solo me importa este momento-le dijo él acercándose a ella-estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti. Volveré aquí a Nueva Orleans, si quieres. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-No-le contestó seriamente Alice.

Jasper la miró asustado ante aquella negativa.

-No quiero que vuelvas. Quiero irme contigo. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí, y menos sin ti-le contestó Alice. El rostro de Jasper se suavizó al escuchar aquella contestación.

-Está bien-le dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Espera-le pidió Alice alejándose de él-¿Qué pasa con Edward?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta de todo y lo ha entendido. Seguramente no estaría aquí si él no me lo hubiera casi ordenado-le confesó Jasper.

Alice lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De modo que no hubieras venido a buscarme?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper sonrió disculpándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento, señorita-le dijo.

Alice sonrió y tomó su mano. Jasper la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Ahora todo le parecía más fácil. Lo sentía mucho por Edward, pero ahora era su momento para ser feliz.

Cuando se separaron pudieron ver como la mitad de la gente que se encontraba en el parque los miraba con curiosidad.

Ambos se sonrojaron y decidieron salir del parque ignorándolos.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? ¿A qué parte de Europa?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano, ignorando a la gente que los miraba y hacían comentarios sobre ellos.

-Yo…no quiero irme a Europa. Quiero irme a Texas contigo-le contestó Alice.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco estaba muy convencido de irme tan lejos-le confesó Jasper.

-Entonces ¿iremos a Texas?-le preguntó Alice emocionada.

-Si ahí es a donde quieres ir, por mí perfecto.

Alice sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Jasper giró la cara y la besó en los labios.

-Eres un tramposo-le dijo Alice cuando se separó de él.

-Lo sé-le contestó orgullosamente Jasper.

Alice se detuvo y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-Nada, no sé-le contestó Alice sin dejar de sonreír-es que no puedo creer que ahora todo esté bien. Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

-No lo es-le dijo Jasper mientras la acercaba a él.

-¿Sabes qué?-le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca pensé que sería capaz de querer tanto a alguien-le confesó Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

Jasper sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué?-le preguntó él esta vez.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco.

Alice se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. Se besaron durante unos minutos mientras la gente que pasaba a su alrededor los miraba sorprendidos.

Ahora era su momento para ser felices.

* * *

**Holaaa! Pues este es el ultimo capitulo, solo queda el epílogo!:) **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagais saber a través de un review^^**

**Ayats: Me alegro de que te gustara el capi! Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos=)**

**Hadelqui: Yo creo que es mejor que Edward se haya enterado en la boda y no cuando ya estuvieran casados, pero al menos ha demostrado que es muy buen hermano. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Besitos:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Me parece bien que os paseis por España, pero cuando lleguéis déjame a Jazz unos dias ;P Vale, enviaré al cuerno a los invitados que te criticaron! xD Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Besitos!^^**

**Maite: A mi también me cae bien Edward a partir d ese capii! xD Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos:)**

**PAULETTA: Pues no vas mal encaminada con tu idea sobre Edward...mañana lo entenderás ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review!!Besos:)**

**romixx6: Jajaja, ahora todo el mundo quiere a Edward (lo acepto, yo también, pero un poquito solo xD) Gracias por tu revieww!!Besitos!^^**

**veronica paola: Me alegro de que no esperaras la reaccion de Edward, eso significa que te he sorprendido!=) Gracias por tu revieww! Besos!**

**Marianita 9Again: Era mejor que Edward se enterara de todo antes de que se hubiera casado con Alice...sino pobrecillo xD Me alegro de que te gustara el capi! Muchas gracias por tu revieww!=) Besoss!**

**elianna cullen: Me alegro de que te gustara! Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Por cierto, me encanta tu nueva historia de Jazz y Alice...es tan tierna!! Espero que la actualices pronto^^ Besos!!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Tienes razon, es peor que Romeo...pero es Jazz y es simplemente perfecto xD Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Besitos!:)**

**Jabbiera Cullen: No creo que haiga un Pov Edward...I'm sorry. Gracias por tu revieww! Besos=)**

**ALE: Me alegro de que te gustara el fic! Me alegra saber que cada día tengo nuevas lectoras! Además yo opino igual que tú, en todo! Muchas gracias por tu revieww!! Besitos!**

**Hasta mañana!:)**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Se dirigían hacia Nueva Orleans y ya llevaban un poco más de tres horas de viaje. El pequeño Jimmy balbuceaba palabras sueltas, intentando describir las cosas que veía desde el asiento trasero del coche. Tenía tres años, era rubio como su padre y tenía los ojos grises de su madre. Le encantaba parlotear, casi siempre sonreía y en cuanto a carácter era bastante tranquilo.

De vez en cuando Alice se giraba desde su asiento para comprobar que estaba bien y para jugar con él. Jasper no podía evitar sonreír cuando la veía haciendo alguna mueca para que Jimmy soltara alguna de sus carcajadas. Se habían casado hacía cuatro años, un año después de todo lo sucedido.

Llegaron a Nueva Orleans y aparcaron el coche enfrente de la casa de los padres de Jasper. Esme y Carlisle los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Estaban encantados con su primer nieto y les gustaba mucho tenerlo en su casa. Esme cogió a Jimmy y empezó a hacerle carantoñas. Entraron todos en la casa y se encontraron a Edward sentado en el sofá, acompañado por su prometida Bella. La había conocido hacía dos años en uno de los viajes que debía hacer a causa de su trabajo, y a los pocos meses empezaron a salir. Jasper nunca le explicó nada de lo que ocurrió en aquella casa cuando él se fue de viaje a Canadá, ya que Edward lo intuyó todo después de que Alice lo plantara en el altar. Al principio había mucha tensión entre los tres, pero después decidieron dejar aquellos momentos en el olvido y empezar desde cero. Cuando Edward conoció a Bella, entendió que nunca había amado a Alice de la misma manera que la amaba ella, lo había hecho como a una amiga, solo que había confundido los sentimientos. Bella estaba al corriente de toda la historia, pero nunca culpó ni a Alice ni a Jasper, más que nada porque entendía lo que era estar enamorada y entendió por lo que tuvieron que pasar antes de llegar a estar juntos.

Como Jasper y Alice vivían en Texas, él le había presentado a Emmett y a Rosalie y todos juntos se habían hecho muy amigos. De vez en cuando, iban todos a Nueva Orleans a visitar a los padres de Jasper, y a Edward y a Bella.

Jasper y Alice fueron a saludarlos mientras que Esme y Carlisle se divertían con Jimmy.

Por la tarde decidieron salir a pasear por Nueva Orleans ya que hacía buen tiempo. Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice se sentaron en un banco mientras que Carlisle y Esme se paraban a comprarle un helado a su nieto. De repente, Alice se puso en pie con la mirada puesta en un punto concreto de la calle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Jasper con la vista puesta hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

-Ven-le dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

Jasper la tomó y ella empezó a arrastrarlo. Lo llevó hasta un callejón que había enfrente del banco donde se habían sentado anteriormente. Alice se paró en seco y le soltó la mano.

-¿Recuerdas este callejón?-le preguntó a Jasper.

Él empezó a examinarlo detenidamente hasta que le llegaron los recuerdos a la mente.

-Aquí es donde empezó todo ¿no?-le preguntó a Alice

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

En aquel callejón fue donde se declararon sus sentimientos y donde se besaron por primera vez. Recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior y estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría jamás.

Jasper se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando salieron del callejón se encontraron a su familia mirándolos con cara de duda. Prefirieron guardarse aquel recuerdo y aquel momento para ellos y decidieron seguir con el paseo.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando decidieron volver a Texas. Se despidieron de su familia y subieron al coche. Jimmy se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero, mientras que Jasper conducía en silencio mirando de reojo a Alice, a la que poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño.

Jasper sonrió para sus adentros pensando que no dudaría un segundo en volver a sufrir como lo hizo, si al final su recompensa era la vida que llevaba en aquel momento y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y concentrarse en la carretera, aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante antes de llegar a Texas.

* * *

**Buenooo pues hemos llegado al final de esta historia (Me da penita =C) Espero que os haya gustado y que haya estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas^^**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas vosotras por haber dejado reviews con vuestras opiniones, sois fantasticas! :**

**_ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-_**

**_Fabi_**

**_Kahia-chan_**

**_Caaaami_**

**_Jabbiera cullen_**

**_montse-twilight_**

**_Maite_**

**_brenda_**

**_marata1507_**

**_YareLi Cullen Whitlock_**

**_-aSentimentalCircusGirl'_**

**_Hadelqui_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_h isabel hale_**

**_AliceEvelyn90_**

**_veronica paola_**

**_Ayats_**

**_AkHane_**

**_getback_**

**_Serena Princesita Hale_**

**_alexa _**

**_romixx6_**

**_MC_**

**_karlitaa_**

**_MiitzuKoO-chan_**

**_elianna cullen_**

**_delhito_**

**_PAULETTA_**

**_Marianita 9Again_**

**_mechiikagome_**

**_ALE_**

**_NatsuAlice-Quirky (Dios me han encantado tus reviews, todos de una vez. Eres genial!^^)_**

**Espero volver pronto por aqui, que eso significará que ha vuelto mi inspiración! **

**Besitos!!!**


End file.
